What Makes Bruce Happy
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: The important little moments that happen between Will Bruce Ever Be Happy and Proof Bruce is Happy plus the new story I will begin eventually. Warning! Lemons, though not every chapter. There is romance and family and quite a few characters that act OC occasionally and new characters that are new. Please check out the other stories, they are crucial for it to make sense! ON HIATUS!
1. Happy Hearts

**A/N: This is my sort of, 'In-Between-Story'. It's all the important moments that happen between my major installments. I will label something similar to a date with only the month and day, no year, at the top of the chapters, as probably only 1, at most 2; chapters will pertain to a certain point in time. What sets** **Will Bruce Ever Be Happy** **and** **Proof Bruce is Happy** **along with the next installment I will eventually start working on, apart is that this story is a lot more choppy. They are about that point in time and then move on. I will not be the consistent week or weeks in a row. It will be that week and then skip a month and then skip 2 months and then 2 weeks of 1 month, etc. It does not have a story line, but would be quite helpful if you read the stories in** **this order: Will Bruce Ever Be Happy, What Makes Bruce Happy (this story) then cut from this story when Proof Bruce is Happy happens, then back to this story, then to whatever the next "main" story is, and back to this one and I will decide from there if I wish to continue.** **Yes, this will require some hopping, but if you just want to read my other 2 and then this one, or by the time the 3** **rd** **one comes out to the future readers, all 3 and then this one, that will work too.**

 **BTW, this starts right after** **Will Bruce Ever Be Happy** **so that means we will start off by planning a wedding!**

 **Thanks so much to my story followers and without further ado, wait, actually have to credit and disclaim my use of these characters. They belong to DC Comics.** _ **Now,**_ **without further ado,** **What Makes Bruce Happy** **!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

 **June 17**

It was less then a month ago that Bruce proposed. I still can't believe I'm marrying the man of my dreams! I constantly admire the ring on my finger and have been caught shamelessly staring at the beautiful diamond lined gold and silver band that sits on my left ring finger.

At first, everyone was obsessed with the ring, marveling that Bruce could afford such an elegant piece of jewelry, even though he's a billionaire. Then, the stage Bruce was not expecting came next.

Everyone bombarded him with questions, wanting to know how long he'd been planning to propose, what made him decide to do it, where the ring came from, etc. I don't think I've ever seen him look so threatening under the attention. He _hated_ it. Absolutely _hated_ it. I felt so bad for him, but I couldn't help but stifle a giggle when he was asked the same question for the millionth time in one day. I think he would've started swinging at people had I not dragged him home.

Currently, I was helping Alfred wash dishes. I had offered to help and he took me up on my offer, allowing me to dry the plates. We were almost done when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and a muscular front press into my back.

"Hello," he murmurs into my neck as he presses a gentle kiss there.

"I'll leave you too for a moment, but," he turns to Bruce, obviously happy at our comfortable posture, but with a stern voice says, "I need to finish washing the dishes." And with that, Alfred leaves the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," I say as I turn in his arms.

"Hello, future Mrs. Wayne," he says with a small smile. I like knowing that I'm the one who put that smile there, that I'm the reason he doesn't seem to be as brooding now. Of course he's still brooding though, he wouldn't be Bruce if he didn't brood, but his mood is lighter if I'm around. "I can't make to make you my wife!" he whispers happily to me.

I smile at him, though I worry. How can he marry me? How can he marry someone who's only ever witnessed a wedding on TV? He notices my slight hesitation to respond to his comment.

A look of worry comes across his face. "What's wrong?" He asks, pulling back slightly so he can see my face better.

"Well," I start.

"Well?" he urges.

"Well, it's just that no one ever got married on Themyscira and the only weddings I've ever witnessed have been on TV…."

"So, you're saying," Bruce is trying to see what I mean, but…

"I have absolutely no clue how to throw a wedding!"

A smile spreads across Bruce's face as he realizes that it wasn't anything that he did.

"If that's what you're worried about, then just ask Alfred. He helped plan my parents wedding." At the small mention of his parents, Bruce's face grows solemn. But then he seems to shake the thought away and a small smile comes back to his face. "Alfred will know what you need to do and would probably love to help."

"What did you think I was going to say?" I ask, wondering why he'd gotten so worried.

"I thought you might have finally realized the mistake you're making by agreeing to marry-" I put a finger to his lips to quiet him. I then move my hands to cradle his strong jaw that I love so much.

"Bruce Wayne, I am not making the mistake of promising to spend my life with you! I love you and-" he cuts me off by pressing a kiss to my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I feel his tongue begin to trace my lower lip when someone clears his throat from behind Bruce.

"I told you I have dishes to clean so you either let me have my helper back, or I will finish by myself." Bruce pulls away and leans his forehead against mine.

"I guess that's my cue to go. I'll see you later, ok?" he presses one last kiss to my lips then leaves the kitchen, pulling his phone out of his back pocket as it begins to ring.

"Alrighty then, I get my helper back!" Alfred sounds pleased.

As I turn back around to the sink continue helping with the dishes, Alfred begins to smile. A big smiles that lights up the older man's entire face. As he starts to wash a coffee mug, he turns his head to look at me.

"What?" I ask him as he hands me the mug to dry.

"Oh, it's just you and Master Bruce, Mistress Diana. Makes this old mans heart happy again. I can barely comprehend the happiness I feel when you and Master Bruce are together. I've never seen him this happy or in love. It's truly a miracle. _You're_ truly a miracle Mistress Diana."

"I love making him happy, Alfred. But he keeps thinking that I'm going to some how 'snap out of it' and call off the engagement. I don't know where he got that idea, but he seems very set on me finally seeing that he doesn't deserve me. I don't know how to change his mind and convince him that I love him and will never leave."

"Mistress Diana, let your actions speak louder then your words. _Show_ him you love him by marrying him and loving him and being there for him when things get rough, just as he will you. He's a stubborn man, as I'm sure you know, and thinks that he doesn't deserve anything but the worst. Show him that he deserves better then that."

"Of course, Alfred. Can I ask a favor of you, or more like ask if you would like to help me with something?" He turns to face me fully.

"Of course, Mistress Diana. Anything,"

"Could you help me plan the wedding? The only thing I know I want is the date and Bruce. And the date is something we both decided on."

"Of course! Oh this will be fun. I helped Martha and Thomas Wayne plan their wedding and if I may say so myself, it was the best damn wedding I'd ever been too." I rarely ever heard Alfred curse, but he hadn't seemed to notice that it'd came out. It was because he was so proud of the people that he didn't just work for, but the people that welcomed him in like family. And now he is the surrogate father to those peoples son.

"When were you and Master Bruce thinking for the wedding date?" he asks, turning back to the sink full of dishes.

"Um, July 26?" I say, though it is more as a question as Alfred stops pulling a plate from the sudsy water.

"July? That's hardly more then a month from now!" he asks, recovering from the shock and continuing to rinse the plate clean of suds and soap.

"Is that too soon?" I ask, nervous that Bruce and I would have to find another date when it was hard enough to settle on this one.

"It is soon, so hopefully you weren't hoping for a big wedding."

"I was honestly just wanting close friends, a private affair." The last thing I wanted was paparazzi showing up everywhere, ruining the wedding and putting both Bruce and I on the cover of every magazine that could get anywhere close to the news of the famous bachelor-no-more Bruce Wayne and his Amazon Princess bride.

I had grown very accustom to the paparazzi when I first came to Man's World but it was nothing compared to when I started going out in public with Bruce, especially when the press found out we were dating. I don't think any of them have found out we're engaged, I don't wear my ring when I'm out as Wonder Woman so no one has seen my ring on my finger in public since I don't leave the Manor often. I'm actually very occupied here.

I wanted something small, something with just Alfred and Bruce and I's closest friends. Like Clark and Lois, Shayera and John, J'onn and Wally; like I said, close friends.

"Well, Mistress Diana, you are going to need to choose your guest list, maid of honor, which is the woman who will hold your bouquet while you and Master Bruce are being married." Alfred pauses to beam and smile once more then continues on. "The maid of honor will also be pretty much your sidekick for the day, helping you with almost everything. I will talk to Master Bruce about his Best Man. You will need to decide on a venue for the wedding and where to have the reception dinner.

"Someone will need to make the wedding official and you will need to choose the ring you will give to Master Bruce as he will do the same. Write up your vows and memorize them if you can." I quickly interrupt him before he carries on with the dizzying list.

"What exactly are the vows?"

"Oh, dear they are what you and Master Bruce are going to promise to each other to do for the rest of your life. Promising to love him every day and be his best friend and cherish him. He will do the same and you will exchange the vows soon before exchanging the rings."

"Oh," I smile to myself as a quick sense of giddiness floods my system. "What else?"

"You will of course need a dress and a veil if you so choose, along with shoes and jewelry. You'll also need to either choose or go with your bridal party to choose their dresses. It will be up to you whether or not your maid of honor has a different dress then the rest of the bridal party, which consists of you, your maid of honor, and bridesmaids. Master Bruce will have to get a tux, and if you would like, find a vest or perhaps a tie or bow tie that would match the theme of the wedding."

Alfred continues to go on and on about telling me what essentials are needed for a wedding. He talks about the theme, which could be a color theme or pattern or a cultural theme, etc. He also talked about flowers and cake, the meal we would serve and who would walk me down the aisle to give me to Bruce. I asked Alfred if he would.

I swear this man will have his heart give out due to all this happiness that has happened lately. He smiled at me and his teeth sparkled and his eyes gleamed. He dried his hands off and gave me a hug, agreeing to walk me down the aisle.

"Now, Mistress Diana. Some of these details, I would suggest either bringing Master Bruce along or at least discussing it with him. He has a say as well as to what the cake may taste like or who is coming, I think he will be pretty laid back about it though. He most likely won't care as long as you are there." I blush slightly.

"Of course, Alfred. I would want him to have a say in it anyways." We finally had finished washing the dishes and Alfred pulls me in for one more hug and then pulls away. I'm about to go search the house for Bruce when Alfred asks me one more question.

"Who do you think your maid of honor will be by chance, Mistress Diana?"

"Most likely Shayera. Why?" I ask, confused as to why he must know now.

"Well, you will need to plan for a Bachelorette party."

"What in the name of Tartarus is that?" I ask bewildered.

"A bachelorette party is your last taste of the single life, or at least the un-married life. You and your best girl friends, no men allowed, go party or whatever it is you would like to do. Master Bruce will have a similar event, or at least I will try and get him too even if he won't like it." I know what he means. Bruce hates being the center of attention and/or having a party thrown in his favor.

"So I was just wondering so I could possibly call up Miss Shayera and see what we can do about getting your Bachelorette party under way. Would you like it to be a surprise or would you like to be apart of the planning?"

I think for a moment. "Surprise me! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go search for my fiancé."

"Of course, Mistress Diana. Thank you for the help with the dishes and the opportunity to help and he such a part of yours and Master Bruce's wedding."

"Absolutely, Alfred. I wouldn't have it any other way." I peck the elder mans face and leave the kitchen in search of my husband-to-be.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that was ok for a first chapter! I'm just fore-warning you, I'm known to be quite vexing….Woops! Wrong characters! This isn't Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad, though she was amazing in what I found to be an amazing movie.**

 **Anyways, I'm just fore-warning you that there will be explicit lemons, or explicit content. Maybe even explicit language. I'm not sure yet. But I will let you know where there will be lemons or anything like that. Other then that, I hope you enjoy and will see you guys in the next chapter though I'm not sure when that will be.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	2. Wear the Right Thing!

**A/N: So, this chapter will be the preparation for the Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties. I bet you can all assume that Bruce will hate his and Diana will love hers. Well, this how they go.**

 **P.S. I wear makeup only for special occasions and even then, it's foundation, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner sometimes, and lipstick. So that is pretty much the stuff Diana will be putting on since that's all I know. I don't know about brows, contour, mascara, and things like that. Just forewarning you.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

 **July 8**

"So, you looking forward to tonight?" Shayera asks me over the phone.

"Shay, you said you wouldn't tell me what we were doing." I say, as I stand in the master bathroom in a silk robe, doing my hair with my curling iron. I let it fall in loose curls down my back.

"I'm not spoiling anything. I'm just asking if you're ready to do this! Par-tay!" She shouts through the phone as I finish my curls. I put a little hairspray in my hair then move on to my makeup.

"In that case, yes. I'm looking forward to whatever it is you have in store for me." I say as I lean over the counter to start applying my foundation. I blend it into my face while Shayera continues to talk to me.

"I still think you should've allowed us to get strippers. Just because you're getting married and have sworn off other men doesn't mean we haven't."

"You know that Bruce would hunt you all down and kill you in your sleep or at least leave you all with nightmares for night after night. Plus, I don't need guys stripping in front of me to have fun! I just need my girls!" I say with confidence while I begin to apply my blush after putting my foundation back in my makeup bag.

"Yeah, whatever you say, woman." She mumbles into the phone.

"You're wearing black, right?" She asks, changing the subject.

I smile in thought of my outfit. It's a tight black off the shoulder crop top that ended right under my breasts with a matching skirt that had a band which wrapped around my body, connecting to the back of the top. The skirt is flowy, a slick black material. I'll be wearing a pair of sexy black heels to go with the outfit.

"Yep," I reply, putting my blush away and pulling out the eye shadows necessary for a sexy smoky eye. "And the temporary tattoos go on the inside of our wrists, right?"

"Yes, preferably the right wrist."

"Ok," is all I say as I concentrate on my eyes.

As a fun little gift, Shayera got us fun little temporary tattoos that say, "I Belong with Diana's Bachelorette Party. If Lost, Please Return to Diana After Buying Me a Drink," in fancy, swirling gold letters. I thought they were funny.

"Cool," she says. "I'm going to go get ready." She tells me as I finish perfecting my smokey eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you later Shay."

"Bye," is all she says before hanging up.

I pull out the mascara and my eyeliner to finish my eyes before putting all three-makeup items away. I pull out my deep red lipstick. Instead of cherry red, it's more of a red wine color, not exactly as brightly colored.

I run it over my lips, painting my lips with the red color, then setting it back down on the counter, as a reminder not to leave it behind and to put it in the clutch I will be bringing with me.

I walk into the master bedroom and pull my outfit out of the hiding spot from in the closet. I didn't want Bruce to see it before I had the chance to put it on. I want to watch his face when he sees me in it.

I slip the form fitting top on and then the skirt, finishing off with my heels. I slip a choker on around my neck and my engagement ring on my finger. I slip some earrings in my ears then grab my clutch, stick on my temporary tattoo, and deem myself ready. I hear the doorbell ring and Bruce shout that he was getting it. It must be Clark or maybe even Wally. Shayera and the other girls aren't supposed to be here for another 15-20 minutes. I leave the master bedroom and head towards the stairs that lead downstairs.

~Bruce's POV~

I'm not looking forward to tonight at all. Diana is going out to party with Shayera, Dinah, Zatanna, Helena, Lois, and Barbra was supposed to be going, but declined at last moment due to her father throwing a party for the GCPD and inviting her to give a technology demonstration right before the party.

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, my feet propped against the coffee table, looking back and forth between my tablet, which I've propped up next to me, and the pile of papers sitting in my lap. It's paperwork that I've been neglecting this past week.

I've been trying to convince Alfred and Diana that a Bachelor Party wasn't necessary and then Clark and Wally and John and J'onn that a Bachelor Party was not in order. But I couldn't stop any of them.

I would rather be going with Diana. Hell, I'd even let us combine the parties if she would just let me come with her, but she insisted along with Alfred that we needed to have separate parties, though her reason wasn't quite clear.

So now, I dreadfully wait. Clark told me to wear something nice. Just to piss him off, I'm in a t-shirt and sweats.

I hear the doorbell go off. I grudgingly get off the couch, hoping that it was the girls picking up Diana earlier then planned.

I yell through the house that I got it and go to answer the door. I slowly open it to find Clark standing there in a bright red button up shirt and jeans. He also has a present wrapped with bright yellow paper with a blue bow. I open the door the rest of the way and step to the side, allowing Clark entrance.

Clark is smiling till he sees my t-shirt and sweats ensemble.

"Bruce! I said something nice! A t-shirt and sweatpants is not nice!" I just smirk and fold my arms, not caring.

"Clark, why bother if we aren't leaving the manor?"

"Could you at least put jeans on, because I had to talk Wally out of wearing sweatpants? The least you could do is put on jeans. The jeans would look fine with your white t-shirt."

"When did you become a fashion designer?" Clark opens his mouth to say something back when I put my hands up in surrender and head for the stairs.

"Thank you. I'm going to go find Alfred so I know where to put this present." Then he leaves. I sigh and go for the stairs.

I'm almost to the top when the most beautiful thing I've ever seen walks into my line of vision.

"Hello, beautiful," I say as I get to the top of the stairs where she awaits. I grab her around the waist and pull her to me. She puts her hands on my shoulders as I pull her in for a kiss. At first, it's just a kiss, but as the kiss deepens, our tongues entangle and our lips are pulled into either other's mouths to be nibbled on. God, I can't get enough of her.

"Did Clark send you up here to get changed?" She asks, pulling away slightly, but not wanting to be done with her, I attack her neck with my lips, my tongue massaging her pulse point. My fingers trace along the edge of her high-waist skirt as she moans.

I push her towards our bedroom, pushing her against the closed door. Her leg wraps around mine as her fingers tangle in my hair and push me harder against her neck. I don't mind, though. The gorgeous column of her neck is so damn kissable. I could kiss just her neck for days.

But why just kiss her neck when there are so many other places to kiss. I trail my lips up to behind her ear and I finally move to open the door. As the door gives way, I pick Diana up and she gets the message to wrap her legs around my waist. I pull away from her ear for only a second and her lips have descended upon mine again. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and the sensual slide that it creates against my tongue is driving me insane. I put her down on the ground, though she's still pushed against the door.

We continue to kiss and pull at each other's lips when I feel her fingers skate underneath the bottom of my shirt. Her fingers dance along my sides, slowly working their way up my back till she pulls the shirt up and over my head.

"Did he want you to change your shirt?" She mumbles against my lips.

"No, actually he wanted me to change my pants." I whisper.

She reaches for my pants, about to go further then we ever have before, when the doorbell sounds, alerting us of the arrival of someone else. Then we hear Clark shouting up the stairs.

"Diana! Shayera and Helena are here!"

She pulls away from me almost completely before opening the door and calling down.

"One minute! I'm almost ready!" She turns to me and then walks to the closet, pulling out a black button up shirt. Then she goes to the chest of drawers, pulling out a dark pair of jeans.

She brings the clothes to me and puts the jeans on the bed behind me. She slips my arms into the sleeves, pulling it then up my arms, but she leaves it unbuttoned. Then she runs into the bathroom really quick and I decide to lose the sweat pants and pull on my jeans. I'm buttoning and pulling up the zipper on my jeans when Diana comes back into the room. She has a clutch with her and is putting a thing of lipstick in it. Then she comes over to me as I sit on the edge of the bed.

She puts her hands under the shoulders of my shirt, slowly beginning to massage. I slowly close my eyes, just letting her do whatever. I feel her hair brush against the side of my face and then one of her hands leave my shoulder. I feel a light, quick breeze brush past my face and then her hand comes back to my shoulder and her lips latch onto my neck, right below my jaw.

"Princess," I breathlessly whisper.

Her kisses trail up to my jaw and slowly to my chin, then she kisses my lips and I bring my hands up to her hips. I grab her hips as I kiss her back. I'm about to pull her onto my lap when…."Diana! Come on! We have to get going!"

Her hands still from their movements on my shoulders and her lips pull away. I begin to chase them when she puts her forehead against mine.

"I wish you could leave this unbuttoned," she whispers against my lips, pressing for another kiss. "It's so sexy," she comes to my ear and nips at it then behind it, making me gasp.

I grab her head and press one more heated kiss to her lips. As I pull away, I ask, "Are you sure we can't at least combine the parties?"

"Bruce, you need to socialize with someone other then Alfred and me."

"No I don't. I'm perfectly content with just the two of you."

She takes her hands away from under my shirt and grabs my hands. She lightly tugs on them and I get the message and stand up. I begin to button the shirt up when she grabs my arm and starts rolling the sleeve up.

"This makes you look sexy too. A casual confidence, which I like." I'd do anything she liked. I don't care; I'm such a sucker for this woman. I could never leave her like I tried telling myself to do almost a year ago. It's just not possible.

She finishes with one sleeve then rolls up the other before looking up at me. She wets the tip of her thumb, and I almost grab it to lick myself, when she brings it to my lips and rubs with her thumb. I arch an eyebrow. She pulls her hand back and on her thumb is lipstick.

"I guess I got a little on you." She giggles softly then pulls away, grabs her clutch, and starts for the door. I finish buttoning up my shirt and then I give her my arm and we leave the room. She rests her head on my shoulder as we go down the stairs. I see Shayera and Helena, as well as Lois and Clark all talking at the bottom of the stairs.

"Took you long enough!" Shayera says before pulling Diana's arm that's holding her clutch, and tugging her away from me. I grab the hand that was wrapped around her arm and pull her to me before the girls have the chance to take her away form me for the night.

"I'll miss you," I murmur then kiss her in front of everyone. I don't care, though.

She kisses me back before I pull away when I feel myself wanting to take it further.

"I'll miss you too. In the meantime, though, try not to be too unbearable."

Suddenly her thumb is on my bottom lip and she rubs, pulling her thumb away with more lipstick on it.

"I think I put to much on," she says as Shayera grabs her hand and pulls her through the door. Helena follows and is about to shut the door when the obnoxious red head speeds in.

"Sorry, Helena. Thanks," John walks through the door and closes it behind the girls.

I start to leave the room when Clark catches up to walk beside me.

"Whoa, what was that all about?"

"Really, Kal?" I growl at him.

"Fine, lets just get this started."

Wally speeds by me with 3 different presents then John walks around Clark and I and follows the scarlet speedster to put their gifts somewhere.

Then Wally is right in front of me and thank God for my reflexes as I pull to an abrupt stop before plowing into him.

"So, Bats. Where's the women and the booze?" I groan inwardly. This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you think that was going to be a lemon? I considered it, but decided that Diana will remain a virgin till the honeymoon. Sorry! You'll just have to wait. The actual parties will be in the next chapter; so I hope you are all looking forward to those. I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	3. Par-Tay!

**A/N: So, it I have no school on Thursday, Friday, and next Monday, so there might be a few extra chapters on both Thursday and Sunday, but I can't guarantee anything because I will be super busy Saturday. But, this is the actual Bachelor/Bachelorette party.**

 **P.S. They are songs mentioned in this chapter and they are, if you want to know: We Run the Night by Havanna Brown, Tonight (I'm Loving You) by Enrique Iglesias, Barbie Girl by Aqua, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, Timber by Ke$ha and Pitbull, Crazy in Love by Beyonce and JayZ, Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cindy Lauper, Body On Me by Rita Ora and Chris Brown, and I Love It by Icona Pop**

 **P.S.S. I switch back and forth between Diana and Bruce constantly, trying to remain in the same time period.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

 **July 8**

We climb into the limo that was waiting out front while I double check my appearance on the camera of my phone before sliding it in to my clutch alongside my debit and credit cards, some cash, and my lipstick. I rearrange my hair from when Bruce put his hands through it earlier. I feel my face flush slightly and excitement bubble in my belly as I think of my formidable fiancé.

The driver waits for us to get situated before closing the door and getting in the drivers seat to take us to wherever it is we're going.

"Diana, your face is all flushed. Are you ok?" Shayera asks me, pulling my thoughts away from the unbearably sexy man I was lip locking with not even 5 min ago.

"I'm fine," I assure her. I think she would've pushed it had Helena not pulled her attention away to the bottles of champagne sitting on the shelf by the multiple crystal glasses.

As we pull out, I look through the open windows into the dining room where Wally is doing something in front of Bruce and Bruce couldn't look less bored and unentertained with his arm crossed over his broad chest.

I feel my face heat up further as I see Bruce's eyes leave whatever it is Wally is doing and watch the limo pull away. I turn back to face forward, feeling that he was watching me even if he couldn't see me through the darkly tinted windows.

I pull my lipstick and reapply whatever lipstick rubbed off on Bruce's lips-I shake away the thought of kissing Bruce and focus on putting on the lipstick. I'm getting so distracted by this man; and he's not even in the car!

"So, Diana, remind me again why we aren't having strippers at this party." Shayera had let it slip that there were going to be strippers at the party.

"I do not need naked, or half naked, men dancing in front of me and climbing all over me to have fun. Plus, Bruce is the only one I would even want to look at in any type of lust-driven state."

"Elch," Shayera complains as I mention Bruce. "You are so mushy, gushy about that guy."

"How can I not be? I love him." I state.

"You still don't need to explain that you dream about him naked." Shayera looks to the other girls.

"I didn't say that! I just said I'm not going to get all googly eyed over some one who isn't Bruce."

I cross my arms, not liking how the night was starting. Shayera didn't seem to get that I didn't want strippers. That was that.

Shayera stopped bugging me and started a conversation with Helena and Lois, though I heard a shushed, "stripper," here and there. I didn't care, I just watched out the window. I almost wish I had told Bruce we could mash our parties together since both of us seem miserable with how the night is starting.

~Bruce's POV~

"Wally, there are no strippers." I watch the huge grin fall off his face and a look of extreme disappointment replace it. I fight the urge to smirk, but the tips of my lips lift slightly. I cross my arms and all traces of the smirk fade away as Wally begins to throw a fit in front of me.

"Come on! No strippers? How could you, Bruce!"

I tune him out as I watch the limo that Diana is in, pull out of the driveway. I turn back to Wally once the limo has disappeared from my range of sight.

"As for the alcohol, there are beers in the fridge." Wally sulks into the kitchen. I don't really care what they do, so I go to sit on the couch. As I lean over and grab my tablet, scrolling through the few emails that had shown up since earlier. I stop from sitting down for a moment as I concentrate on reading an email and suddenly Wally is sprawled across most of the couch and what he isn't covering, Clark sits on.

"Seriously? How old are you guys?" I shake my head and head towards a chair when John is suddenly sitting there. I go for the last chair when J'onn is suddenly there. He looks at me apologetically. I gather the paperwork spread out across the coffee table and take my things into the dining room. I put them on the dining table and hear the guys follow me. I head to the kitchen, grabbing a beer I won't drink.

I head for the living room and hear the guys give a sigh of relief. Before they follow me, I turn into the dining room once more and place the beer on a napkin on the table and begin to continue my paperwork. I lean back in the dining room chair, thinking about a solution to a business deal Wayne Enterprises is currently working on. Clark comes into the room, followed by both John and J'onn then Wally rushes in, almost sending my papers flying till I reach out and hold them to the table. Wally makes a grab for my tablet, but I catch his hand.

"Aw, come on, Bats. Lets do something." Wally complains.

"I told all of you that I didn't want this stupid party and yet you all throw me one. These parties are optional, not a requirement needed in able to get married!" I scoot my chair back and walk around everyone, leaving my tablet and papers on the table.

"Master Bruce, are you all right?" Alfred stops me outside the dining room.

"No, Alfred, I'm not all right. I don't want this party. I don't like that it signifies your last chance to change your mind about marrying the person you supposed to be in love with.

"Gentleman," Alfred beckons everyone out around him and me. "Shall we just tell him?"

"Where's the fun in that? The Great Detective is supposed to figure it out for himself." Wally crosses his arms over his chest and pouts his lower lip out.

"Fine, give me the clue because I need to figure it out off of something." They all look at each other then start speaking at once.

"Not inside these walls," "With more people," "You might enjoy it better" partnered with "You mentioned allowing this," I figure it out almost instantly.

Everyone, except Alfred, looks at me in utter amazement as I figure it out as soon as they stop talking.

I quickly slip on my shoes by the front door and go outside. I head for the garage where the cars are stored and head for my red and white MV Augusta F4, pulling it away from it's place against the wall of the garage. I push it outside, Clark, John, J'onn, and Wally all coming outside to see what I was doing.

"Take them in whatever car, I don't care. I'll meet you at The Smokey Star (a club I just randomly came up with)."

I swing my leg over the bike and right before I start it, I hear Clark ask Alfred how I knew the club. I look over and see Alfred turn to Clark to reply, "It's Master Bruce, what do you expect?"

I smirk as I pull out of the drive to head to Diana.

~Diana's POV~

We get out of the car and head into the club, trying to get to a booth in back. Shayera pulls away from the group before coming back to us with a bartender following, staring at her ass the whole time. We all scoot into the booth, me being in the middle and the girls filling in on both sides. The bartender takes the time to stare at each of us, making me uncomfortable when his eyes linger on my chest.

"And what can I get for you lovely ladies?"

"I'll try a Sparkling Sinner." Shayera orders. Lois and I are the only 2 who get something different. We both order the Sunrise Martini, not wanting to get too smashed.

We Run the Night by Havanna Brown suddenly comes on and Helena grabs my hand, pulling me out of the booth while shoving Lois and Dinah out of the way so we can dance. Helena starts swaying her hips and I follow, wishing for a different song, and feeling every guy in the room stare at me.

"Diana, loosen up! Come on, this is your Bachelorette Party!"

The song changes Timber by Ke$ha and Pitbull replacing it. This song I like so the girls and I start spinning and dancing. I feel myself starting to have fun, forgetting about the guys staring at me, just focusing on having fun with the girls.

Next, Barbie Girl by Aqua, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cindy Lauper, and I Love It by Icona Pop all come on, making me completely forget why I wasn't having fun earlier.

As Crazy In Love by Beyonce and JayZ comes on, I feel myself sadden at the thought of being crazy in love with Bruce.

Strong arms encircle my waist and a kiss is pressed to my shoulder. I'm about to shove the heel of my shoe through the foot of the pervert who is trying to kiss me and persuade me away from Bruce when the man grabs my hand and twirls me around, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey-Bruce!" I wrap my arms around his neck and press a kiss where his neck and shoulder meets.

"Princess," he says, chuckling lightly at my reaction. "If I knew this was how you'd greet me, I might surprise you more often!"

"I'd love that," I say into his neck. Then I look over his shoulder and see Clark, J'onn, John, and Wally come into the club, followed by Alfred.

"Diana!" Wally shouts, trying to slowly run to me as to not attract attention. He pulls me from Bruce's arms and gives me a hug. Bruce leaves my side for a moment as he talks quietly with Alfred. Alfred nods and leaves.

Bruce comes back to me and wraps an arm around my waist as the girls start tugging on my hand and the guys start pulling on Bruce.

"Come on, lovebirds. We got presents you guys need to open up!" Zatanna shouts and runs for our table. Bruce and I sit in the middle of the booth and let everyone pack in around us. Bruce still has his arm around my shoulder. Alfred comes out of nowhere, carrying presents with John following him. I hadn't realized John had disappeared until now, focusing to much on Bruce.

"Here we go," John says, putting the guys presents on the table along with the girls'.

"I will only stay till the presents are done," Alfred states, standing at the head of the table.

The bartender from earlier comes over with Shayera and Helena's second Sparkling Sinner's.

The bartender eyes Bruce's arm around my shoulder and Bruce notices, but before I let him go all caveman on me, I snuggle into his neck, hoping the bartender gets it loud and clear that I'm not interested. He looks away, uncomfortable from Bruce and I's comfortable body posture.

He asks quietly, "Can I get you guys anything?" Clark orders a round of beer for everyone before they even say anything then turns to Wally and says, " This is the only beer you are getting free off of me tonight." Wally's shoulders sag and he looks away, a pout touching his lips, but he brightens up when a different bartender, a female this time, brings over the beers.

She passes them out and then goes back to the bar without another word. Bruce just puts his on the table, not bothering to take a drink. I, however, take a small drink from my Sunshine Martini, which is a bright orange and yellow, making me understand why they call it the Sunshine Martini.

J'onn slides a present to us marked Diana & Bruce on the name tag.

I look at Bruce and he shrugs. He nudges it to me and so I set down my drink and begin to take the tissue paper out of the top of the bag, concealing the gift inside. I should say gifts as what is in there surprises me greatly. I look up at the group, wondering who would give us this. Bruce looks at me, and eyebrow raised.

I slide the gift to him and put my hands up in surrender. I watch him eye the bag warily then stare down people in the group, pulling his arm from around my shoulders. Finally Wally bursts under the pressure and Clark puts a hand on Wally's shoulder and shakes his head. He smiles at Bruce then encourages him to take whatever is in there, out.

"Wait! I want it back! Let me go exchange them for something else!" Wally shouts, but it was to late. Bruce pulls out a white pair of underwear for me that say Property of Bruce Wayne on the butt and then he pulls out a black pair of boxers that say Property of Diana Wayne on the front by the top.

"You want them back?" Bruce asks, raising his eyebrows and beginning to smirk as he hooks his thumbs in the boxers and aims at Wally, pulling the elastic band taught and releasing them. They hit Wally square in the chest. Wally takes the boxers and sets them on the table.

"Bet you can't to that twice, especially since you're eyes will be closed." Bruce stares evenly at Wally before taking my underwear and hooking his thumbs in it and pulling them taught. I put my hands over his eyes and make sure that his eyes are completely covered before releasing. I watch Wally dodge away a second too late and the undies hit him square in the chest once more. I bring my hands away from Bruce's eyes and cheer.

Bruce settles back against the booth, wrapping his arm back around my shoulders. I settle back into him and see Alfred chuckling quietly to the side.

Bruce and I finish unwrapping presents, Bruce receiving 5 more pairs of boxers, me receiving 4 pairs of panties, along with a super cute skirt and pair of heels, to which Bruce shook his head at, but I didn't comment on it, and Bruce received a cheesy puzzle of what was supposed to be Batman and a gift certificate from both Clark and J'onn who agreed that Bruce was just as hard to shop for as they were. Bruce agreed and then placed the certificates inside the bag containing all of his gifts.

I put my things in my bag and then handed them to Alfred. I watched Alfred sneakily put the underwear Bruce launched into our bags. He looked up and caught me watching him. I just smiled and Alfred winked before declaring that he was taking the gifts and returning to the Manor and will come to pick the men up when they were ready to leave.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Alfred then went out on to the dance floor.

Body on Me by Rita Ora and Chris Brown came on, causing Bruce to pull me into his arms and dramatically bend me over. I burst into giggles at the fact that the song doesn't match the dance, but I just have fun. I watch a small smile come across Bruce's lips as he takes me hand and puts his other hand on my waist and sways back in forth though that is for a slow song and this is not a slow song.

I can say though that the song makes me want to desperately do exactly what it ways. Do all of these naughty things with Bruce. I start to quietly sing along. "I just want to feel your body on me. Ehh oh, ay oh. I just want to feel your body on me." Bruce suddenly starts moving his feet quickly, causing me to follow suit to keep up with the dance he has begun. He twirls then pulls me to him and we glide between the space on the floor everyone has started making. I feel myself laugh once more as I just enjoy having fun and dancing with my wonderful fiancé.

The song ends with me pulled tight against Bruce and everyone begins clapping. Bruce leans forward, giving me a kiss on the nose.

"I love you," he whispers before people start to crowd the dance floor once more and the song changes to Tonight (I'm Loving You) by Enrique Iglesias.

I kiss him quickly, pulling him off of the dance floor to grab a drink. I pull him to a quick stop and lean in, rubbing our noses together, knowing that it's a little to mushy gushy for what Bruce normally excepts, at least in public, but he lets if fly.

"I love you more," I whisper back.

"Not possible," he quickly says back.

"Way possible," and I bet he would've continued had our friends not come up to us.

"Woah," Shayera says. "If I'd known you could dance like that, Bruce, I would've tried dancing with you before."

Bruce just shrugs.

"Yeah, you guys looked amazing out there. Good to know Bruce doesn't just brood and train in his free time." Clark states.

"There is much none of you know about me and I wouldn't mind keeping it that way." Bruce quickly replies.

"Don't worry, Bruce. You will always be the enigma of the group." John says.

Alfred comes walking through the door, coming to collect the guys and then the girls follow them out. I follow and see the guys climbing into the limo with the girls, the limousine driver saying he would take them all where they needed to go before Alfred climbed in his small and simple black Cadillac.

"He didn't want a fast car. He just wanted it to be simple and that's what he chose." Bruce tells me, as if reading my thoughts. The limo pulls away from the street and then Alfred pulls away behind it.

"Wait!" I shout as I chase after the Cadillac.

Bruce pulls my hand back. "They left without us! Shouldn't we try and get them to come back?"

"Princess," Bruce starts.

"They just left us here!"

"Princess," Bruce repeats.

"You need to call them and tell them to come back to get-" He silences me with putting his lips to mine. He applies wonderful pressure before pulling back and leading me to the side of the building where a red and white motorcycle sits.

Bruce swings his leg over the bike then looks to me expectantly.

"Well are you going to get on?" he asks.

I just nod my head, coming over to the bike and swinging my leg over the back. I wrap my arms tightly around Bruce's waist. I press my face into the back of his neck as he pulls away from the building. I pull my head away to watch everything speed past us as we begin our trip through Gotham.

I watch the buildings and street lights pass and hold Bruce slightly tighter before releasing him completely and throwing my hands in the air and hollering out, feeling more free then ever. That might be because of the alcohol running through my system or it could just be pure excitement.

Bruce speeds up, zipping around traffic like he couldn't care if they were there or not and I quickly grab onto Bruce, afraid of falling off the bike.

"I love you the most," I whisper in his ear, continuing our debate from earlier, as we drive into the outer area of the city where the Wayne Manor presides.

* * *

 **A/N: Long, in my opinion, and not exactly sure if that's what I wanted to happen, but then again, when I first started this chapter, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do with their Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties. Oh well, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	4. I Do

**A/N: This chapter is going to be so exciting! I can't wait. I'm hoping it turns out how I want it to, but I guess we'll see.  
**

 **P.S. If you are wondering what any of this stuff looks like included with the wedding, I actually made a board on Pinterest and if you just look up on Pinterest, AlwaysMoreMe, there should be a board titled Duce Wedding. Click on that and in the description of the pic will be a detail that was in the story to help jog the memory in case you forget or just over look that it might be the wedding dress or the veil.**

 **P.P.S. Some of the ceremony is going to be out of order and I'm sorry, I've only been to one wedding lately and I can't find what I really want on YouTube or Google.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

 **July 26**

Shayera leads me to an empty bedroom in the manor that we had set up as my room to get ready in. The room where I would put on my dress, apply my makeup, do my hair, all for my wedding.

"You are one lucky girl. To get all this!" Shayera gestures to the room, but I know she's talking about the wealth.

"Shay, that's not why I'm marrying him" I gently chide.

"I know, I know, but this is definitely a bonus," I just nod my head.

Shayera steps behind me with a curling iron and begins curling my hair in loose curls when a knock sounds on the door.

"Who is it?" Shayera shouts as she continues curling my hair.

"It's Bruce," my heart leaps at his voice and my pulse begins to race. "I'm hoping she's not in her dress yet, there's something I want to give her."

Before Shayera has the chance to do anything I'm up and out of my chair and going to the door. I open the door to Bruce.

He gives me a small smile then looks to Shayera.

"Just a few minutes, I still need to get ready myself." Bruce says. Shayera nods and leaves the room.

I realize Bruce has his left hand behind his back. I raise an eyebrow. He leads me to the open spot on the bed, next to the makeup and hair accessories. He sits next to me and brings his hand around, showing me a small box. An old box, but when he opens it, there's nothing but something beautiful inside.

"These were my mothers. She wore them on her wedding day." Bruce looks happy, yet sad. There's a small and gentle smile on his face, but sadness in his eyes. "It would mean a lot to me if you wore them." All I can do is nod my head. I turn my back to Bruce and he puts a gorgeous pearl and diamond necklace around my neck. I touch my neck gently, and even though it wasn't time to put on jewelry, I knew I would only take it off in fear of damaging such a beautiful thing or tonight, when I was ready to go to bed.

"Bruce, I'm so honored." I turn back to him and see a few tears lingering in his eyes. He tries to blink them away, but I don't see them disappear from his attempts.

"Those were the pearls around my mothers neck when she was shot. Mom loved that necklace. I hope you love it just as much, I only hope it doesn't happen to have some kind of bad luck." I feel tears collect in my eyes, and then I pull Bruce to me, careful of the necklace. When Shayera knocks at the door, Bruce pulls away, no trace of teary eyes anywhere. He stands then opens the box again.

"There's matching earrings as well, if you would like to wear them."

"Thank you Bruce. It means so much to me that you trust me with something so precious to you." He presses a kiss to my forehead as Shayera lets herself into the room and then Bruce pulls away, pressing the box into my hand and leaving without looking back.

"Those are pretty! Where'd he get them?" Shayera asks, immediately noticing the necklace and earrings in my hand.

"His mother," is all I say in answer. Shayera drops the subject afterwards. I place the box on the dresser in front of me and Shayera continues to do my hair.

~Bruce's POV~

I knew I'd always wanted to give something that meant so much to me and something that I loved and cherished to Diana. When I was with any other person for more then a night or weekend, I could never bare the thought of giving them something so precious to me. I could never see them staying longing enough for the decision to be made to give them the necklace or earrings.

I'm glad Diana seems to treasure them just as much as I do and she looked the lovely with the necklace on and surely will with the earrings. For a moment, she reminded me of mom. Mom and Diana are so similar when I really think about it. They both had big hearts and loved everyone they met and were loved in return. It was impossible not to like and to love them. They'd accept you for who you are and try to look past anything that could hide your true self from them.

I enter the room that I was preparing for the wedding in and soon Alfred enters after me,

"So, you gave her Mistress Martha's wedding jewelry?" He asks, placing the hangar with my tux on the back of the door.

"Should I not have?" I ask, confused.

"Of course not! I think it's wonderful you gave those to Mistress Diana. And I must say, they will look lovely with her dress." I let out a small sigh of relief; afraid they wouldn't have matched well.

"Now go take a quick shower," Alfred says, shoving me to the door. I leave the room and enter the bathroom next door, taking a quick shower. I only think of Diana as I go through the motions of cleaning myself.

My heart leaps and my pulse quickens whenever I think of being married to Diana by the end of the night. I feel my heart come to life with a new energy as I think about the love we share, and the life we will have.

My heart then grows heavy when I think of her not staying with me when I'm old. Who will love an old man? Who would love a brooding man like I am now? Diana will surely leave due to my stubbornness or my anger or just the fact that it's hard to love someone old when she'll still look just as young and beautiful as she does now.

I try to shake that thought away, not liking the mood it's carried me into, but I can't. I go back to thinking of Diana, what her wedding dress might look like and how I know she'll be beautiful. I continue these thoughts as I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around my waist. I spritz a light mist of cologne on myself and put some deodorant on then put my dirty laundry in the hamper and leave the room.

I've managed to chase away the sorrowful thought of Diana forever being immortal and leaving me eventually, whether or not it has anything to do with age, but it remains in the back of my mind. It's in a corner that is just out of my reach so I can't get rid of it and make it go away. If it were a person, it would be sticking its tongue out at me and laughing in my face as I try and will the thought to go away.

I'm now in a wonderful mood, not, as I walk back over into the bedroom, quickly sliding on the pair of boxers, not realizing it was one of the pairs given to me at the bachelor/bachelorette parties until I already had my tux pants almost all the way on.

Their light gray and they say Groom across the waistband and 'Under New Management 7/26 (Idk what year so you think up a year number to put there, preferably in the 2000s to keep it realistic with the story)' in more blue letters.

I softly chuckle to myself and shake my head when Alfred comes in with a simple black belt.

"I forgot to grab you one of these," he explains.

I just nod. He hands me my white shirt. I slip that on and tuck it into my pants before pulling the belt through its loops and securing it tightly in front. Next, Alfred hands me the cream/ivory colored vest, then my black suit jacket and the single red rose to go on the lapel of my suit along with the matching in red handkerchief to go in the front pocket.

Alfred adjusts the rose and the handkerchief then he fixes my hair and puts a little gel in it to keep it that way.

Alfred deems me ready and then sends me to go get ready to marry the woman of my dreams, he had to go to her to help get her ready.

"Tell her I said hi," I say as I leave the room. I hear Alfred chuckle but say nothing as he closes the bedroom door and leaves in the opposite direction.

~Diana's POV~

"Diana, you look," Shayera pauses as she stares at my reflection in the mirror. "You look gorgeous. I can't even begin to explain." I blush slightly, though I don't disagree with her words. Shayera, Lois, Helena, and I had all gone dress shopping together. Helena and Lois helped choose the brides maid dresses; Shayera had chosen her maid of honor dress, and then when they had all decided on their dresses, we looked for mine.

Even though this wasn't a Greek themed wedding or a wedding symbolizing anything but totally rebellion against everything I was taught, I still wanted a Greek styled wedding dress. We'd looked through quite a few, landing on 2 at the end. The first one had one sleeve, a silky material with a sash tied around my waist with a diamond-encrusted flower in the center of the sash as well as on the top of the sleeve, on the shoulder.

The second one had technically two sleeves, but there were two spaghetti straps on each shoulder. One strap went over my shoulder and then came back up to connect with the side of my dress, by my underarm. The second strap went down to the low back. This dress had a lacy top that had a sash around the middle once more, though there was no bow on the back. It was a little simpler then the other one, but it was the one I wanted so it was what I went with.

I wore simple white heels with a strap going across my toes and then three pearls straps wrapping around my ankle.

I got both my fingers and toes done yesterday, a white color on both. My fingers had a silver floral design stamped on them and my toes had a small jewel in the center. Shayera, also being the hairstylist she was, did my hair in a Greek-like style to match my dress. She did intricate braids with the two front sections, pulling them back and then putting it into an elegant bun along with a beautiful silver flower/leaf-like hair accessory above the bun. It was simple, yet elegant and I loved it.

I slipped Martha Wayne's earrings into my ears, admiring them and realizing how coincidentally well they went with my dress. I grab the ring I plan to give to Bruce and hand to Shayera who will be holding it for me until it is time to give it to Bruce.

I looked to Shayera, admiring the red dress she had picked to go with the red theme I'd decided on for the wedding since red was one of my favorite colors, plus it was romantic and Bruce always looked so good in red.

Shayera looked in the mirror at herself, slightly turning to admire the low back of her red dress.

Shayera's dress was a beautiful shade of red with a low back and designs all over the bodice and sleeves of the dress. She also had jewels running across her stomach on the dress. She had on red heels that had two intercrossing straps going across her toes and then a strap running up her foot to connect with the straps wrapping around her ankle. I had quickly done her hair before slipping into my dress, pulling it back with a little bump on the top so it didn't look flat and taking the curling iron to curl a few pieces before pinning it up and adding a small jeweled flower to her hair to match mine.

Lois came dashing into the room carrying bouquets and to grab Shayera, though I think she mostly just wanted to see my dress again.

Lois is in a knee length red dress that is V-shaped in the back with small sleeves and a tight top section till her waist where it elegantly fans out. Helena's dresses will match though they all have different hairstyles and shoes. Lois's hair is halfway pulled back and twisted over and around the ponytails holding her hair the way it is while letting her hair fall in curls down her back.

She too has red heels on, but the straps are zigzagging across the top of her foot.

"Diana, you look gorgeous!" She says before walking over to me and pulling her hand from behind her back. There, on her ring finger, sits a simply beautiful diamond and a silver band. "You're not the only one getting married now!" Shayera comes over and grabs her hand to look at the ring.

"You lucky bitches!" She says, though we don't take offense to her language, knowing she was just jealous. "I don't think John has even considered marrying me!" Lois then pulls off the ring and inscribed on it was the words, ' _My Kryptonite'_ "He explained that I'm his only real weakness, something he could never consider living without."

I pull Lois in for a hug then Shayera joins in. "I'm so happy for you," I tell her. "I'm so happy for both you _and_ Clark." I hear Shayera mumble an "mm hmm," and Lois whispers a thank you. Then we hear the door open, pulling apart with Lois and Shayera stepping quickly in front of me in case it's Bruce.

"Don't worry ladies," I hear Alfred say as Lois and Shayera step away from me. "I brought your veil, Mistress Diana." I had almost forgot about the veil as Alfred steps forward, gently unfolding a sheer piece of fabric. He brings the clip to my hair and gently slides it in, arranging the hair around it. I notice the little jewels at the end and am relieved I decided on having them placed on the end of the veil at the last moment.

"Mistress Diana, Master Bruce is ready to exchange his gift with you if you are ready yourself." I nod, grabbing my gift for Bruce and my bouquet and leave the room with Alfred trailing behind me, carrying my veil.

When we step outside Bruce is standing to the side, talking with Clark. I shriek and turn away.

I hear Clark talking to Bruce. "Lets move you over here so you don't come that close to seeing her again before you're supposed to."

"Sorry Mistress Diana. I had no clue Master Bruce was standing there." Alfred apologizes, turning me back around and taking me to a corner of the manor. I see Clark standing on the other side, which only leads me to believe that Bruce is over there as well. I stand by the other corner, handing my bouquet to Lois as she comes to stand by Clark.

One of the gifts I got Bruce is scandalous, I know that, but I let Clark, Lois, and Alfred watch us exchange the gifts especially since Clark agreed to be the cameraman for the wedding.

A hand comes around the side of Manor and I grab the gift and hand mine to Bruce. It's a mahogany red box with silver ribbon, which I carefully pull to undo. I drop the ribbon to the ground, telling myself to remember to pick it up once I'm done. I remove the lid from the box and am surprised to find so many things inside. I put the lid under the box and pull out the first thing on top. There, on top, is a letter. I bend over to place the box on the ground. On the letter, it addresses, ' _To Future Mrs. Wayne_ ' my heart speeds up slightly and I gently tear open the envelope and unfold the letter.

 _Dear Diana, my_ _one true love, my Princess,_

 _I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I will love you no matter what and will hope that I never drive you to the point of insanity with my stubbornness and my dark heart that has only just begun to see the light again. All thanks to you. I feel joy and I feel happy. I feel loved and I want to bask in your beautiful soul for as long as I live. I love you Princess and from this day forward, I promise to love you with everything I have and everything I am._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Bruce_

I feel tears collect in my eyes, but will myself not to cry and ruin my makeup. I gently fold the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. I bend over, placing the letter back in the box and pulling out the next thing.

"A deck of cards?" I murmur to myself. I hear Bruce chuckle. I pull out the key ring with hole-punched cards sliding around on it and carefully pull the cards apart.

You love everyone, no matter what-Queen of Hearts

You know how to make anyone laugh-Jack

I loved you from the moment I first saw you-Ace

I look to Alfred. "How many cards in a deck?"

"52," he replies, smiling. "He wrote 52 reasons why he loves you and put them on a deck of his fathers playing cards."

"These are Thomas Wayne's?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, Princess," I hear Bruce answer. "Look on the back of the cards. His initials are on them." Sure enough when I flip the card over, there is a TW in the center of the card and 'Thomas Wayne' written on both ends.

The tears come back but I force them away once more.

I bend down and place the cards back in the box and take out the next thing. There is a bunch of rubber-banded letters that I pick out next. I take off the rubber band and read the titles.

Open when we have our first fight

Open when it's our 1 year anniversary (I know they didn't do that in Proof Bruce is Happy but they got something better)

Open when we have our first child

My heart stops at the thought of Bruce wanting children with me. I get giddy as I continue reading and realize he doesn't want just 1.

Open when you miss me

Open when we have our second child

Open when our kids "leave the nest"

Open when we retire

The last one saddens me. The smile falls from my face. I know Bruce well enough to know he had thought of this when he wrote these letters. I will most likely never retire. I won't grow old and weak. I will stay as I am due to my immortality. Tears come to my eyes, but this time, I can't fight them back down. Two tears sneak out and run down my cheeks. Alfred quickly grabs his handkerchief from his suit pocket and dabs away my tears. I smile softly at him then show him the letter shaking my head.

A sad look comes to Alfred's eyes as he stares at the letters _Open when we retire._

He gives me a small smile and pats my hand. I put the rubber band back around the letters then pull out the last thing in the box before placing the letters inside. I pull out a scrapbook/picture album. Inside the front cover is the date we met. The next page is our first news headline article as Batman and Wonder Woman and underneath that are out first news headline article as Bruce and Diana. Underneath that is a movie stub and a wine list from the movie and restaurant we went to on our first date. On the next page, there are pictures of us from the time I had first moved into the mansion-when we started dating-to the time when I had gotten a severe head injury from Joker soon followed by a picture of me showing the camera my engagement ring as Bruce kisses my cheek and my eyes sparkle with excitement.

Then there are pictures that Alfred or Bruce snapped when we were planning the wedding and then there are empty pages. Only the page after our wedding planning photos has words on it. 'Bruce and Diana Wayne's Wedding 7/26/(insert year).'

I know Bruce isn't crafty, but I'm not going to tease him about it because it's the thought that counts.

"Bruce," I say.

"Yes, Princess," he quietly replies.

"I love the gifts. Thank you,"

"I'm glad, Princess. I love mine as well."

That made me happy. I had given Bruce a black book as a joke. I had a couple pictures in there with me in his shirts and short shorts that look like they could be underwear, me in a bikini, things like that. No lingerie photos…. yet, but I wouldn't mind changing that eventually.

I also gave him a pair of cufflinks that say 7/26/(insert year) on them.

"Bruce," I whisper around the corner of the manor.

"Mmm," he replies, putting his stuff back in the box.

"Check the inside of both your vest and your jacket." I peer around the corner of the manor and watch Bruce unbutton both his jacket and vest he peers into both of them and along the stitching on both, it says ' _Mr. and Mrs. Wayne 7/26/(insert year)'_

"Princess, I'm never getting rid of either of these fur sure now. Wasn't planning on it in the first place, but now there's not a chance I would." I smile, happy with myself when someone's hands suddenly cover my eyes.

"Can you see anything, Mistress Diana?" Alfred asks.

"No?" I'm so confused. Then I hear Clark asking Bruce the same thing. Bruce sounds a little more irritated then I do, but it clicks what we're supposed to be doing. I lean forward and I feel lips press against my... cheek. Bruce chuckles then my head is pulled back and I lean forward again, this time meeting Bruce lips.

He gives me a simple kiss, nothing but our lips, but he applies firm pressure, making me wish we could go further. Bruce pulls away when I make a small, impatient noise, and chuckles, telling Alfred to move me back to my side of the corner.

Alfred removes my hands once I'm out of view then I bend over to cover up my gift and pick up the ribbon before heading back inside to prepare for the ceremony. Lois and Alfred follow behind me, Lois carrying my bouquet and Alfred carrying the train of my veil.

I hear someone announce for everyone-everyone meaning Clark, Barbara, who invited her father and I appreciate that Jim will be there, even though he doesn't know Bruce is Batman, he still is a friend of Bruce's. Zatanna and Dinah will also be there because they decided not to be apart of the bridal party even though they wore Bridesmaid sunglasses to the Bachelorette Party. They backed out last minute, sadly. John, Wally, and J'onn are also out there as the crowd, Bruce asking Alfred to be the best man. Alfred agreed of course. He will just go to stand by Bruce's side after he walks me down the aisle.

 **The Procession of the Wedding….**

I peek through a window next to the back doors of the Wayne Manor. I see everyone take their seats as Bruce walks down the aisle, awaiting my arrival. Shayera comes up to me and gently squeezes my shoulders. Then she pulls me away from the window as Bruce faces towards the manor under the wooden beams that stand for a wedding arch.

Shayera pulls my veil over my face, arranging the veil in front and in back to lie gently, not disturbing any of my outfit. Then Lois rushes in, giving us both our bouquets back from when we gave them to her earlier. She squeals and grabs my hand, jumping up and down slightly before pulling away and standing at the door as we hear the music start.

Thousand Years by Christina Perri starts. We made sure the girls were down the aisle by the time the chorus started when we practiced yesterday evening when Bruce had gone to pick up his tux.

There is a man who shakes Bruce's hand when he gets to the end of the aisle and I recognize him as the man I saw in Martha and Thomas Wayne's Wedding pictures, wedding them in private just as Bruce and I are today. It was later explained to me that they didn't want a big wedding and they didn't want paparazzi everywhere. Though, I'm not sure where it is they got married. I'm not familiar with the background.

The girls line up next to me and as Christina's voice begins to sing, the girls begin down the aisle. First, Helena, then Lois, Shayera is next, walking down to the bridge of the chorus.

"I have died, every day, waiting for you," I sing to myself as I step through the doors and everyone stands. I lower my head slightly, blushing a little as everyone looks at me. I see a flash and then a beep and that's when Alfred leads me forwards. I bring my head up and my eyes immediately meet Bruce's. I pass everyone, not noticing the video camera or the pictures Clark was taking. I probably wouldn't have noticed if all of the worst villains Bruce and I have ever fought burst into the back yard. All I can focus on was the intensity of Bruce's gaze on my and the way my heart sped up and how our future together seemed to suddenly flash before my eyes. Alfred leads me to Bruce before departing me to go to Bruce's side.

"I'll love you for a thousand more," I sing aloud once more, this time to Bruce.

Bruce's lips turn up in the corners as he brings his hands to my face to move my veil from over my face. I turn and hand my bouquet to Shayera and she passes it back to Lois behind her so she can continue holding my ring for Bruce.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bruce and Diana in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Bruce takes both of my hands as the priest starts the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bruce and Diana in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I look to Bruce's eyes and see a quick sense of fear flash through them till no objection is heard and the priest continues.

"Who supports this couple in their marriage?" Alfred steps around Bruce with his hand raised.

"I support the marriage of this couple," He says proudly before stepping back to be by Bruce's side.

"This marriage is a serious covenant made before God and before all of us as witnesses. In acknowledgment of its Holy Purpose and the power of the occasion, let us pray.

"God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for Bruce and Diana, for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here." I squeeze Bruce's hands lightly, a small but very joyous smile coming to my lips.

"Now, for the exchanging of vows," the Priest states. I look to Bruce as he begins his.

"I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you, and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours.

"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together, forever.

"You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still, you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you.

"I promise to encourage you compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them you soul shines. I promise to help shoulder your challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not just possessing you, but working with you as a part of a whole. Lastly, I promise to you, perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things" I smile at him, touched by his words, hoping Clark caught that on camera for I will play it to myself all the time.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne," I start. I watch a small blush shade his cheeks. "I say these vows not only as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you: care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you, build with you and live with you.

"I vow to be faithful in sickness and in health, during the times of want and plenty. I will encourage you to grow and change yet stay the same stubborn self you are. I vow to be your family in distance and in closeness, in sorrow and in triumph. I will build a life with you. I vow to laugh with you in good times and to solace you when you are downhearted. I will come to mutual decisions with you. I've seen your kindness that you say is not there and your strength. I've seen you patient and your patience frayed. You are my favorite person, and I choose you to be my partner in life. I vow to take you as my husband. My heart is yours."

I see happiness gleam in Bruce's eyes but I also see warring emotions. I know his strategic mind is trying to decipher why I could love him, but it's fighting with his heart that just wants to love for once.

"Now, we will exchange the rings. Bruce?"

Bruce turns to Alfred and takes the ring. He turns around to me and slips the ring on my finger, saying, "I, Bruce, give you, Diana, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." A hand comes to my chest and I turn away, saying to myself though it's loud enough for other people to hear.

"My gods, this ring is beautiful too." I hear Bruce and the rest of the congregation chuckle and laugh. I turn back to Bruce before turning around to take my ring from Shayera. I turn back to Bruce with a polished sterling silver ring for Bruce.

"I, Diana, give you, Bruce, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I take the ring and slide it on to his finger.

"Do you, Bruce, take Diana to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do," my heart leaps.

"And do you, Diana, take Bruce to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do," I say, nodding my head.

"Then, May your mornings bring joy and your evenings bring peace. May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase. May the saddest day of your future. Be no worse than the happiest day of your past. May your hands be forever clasped in friendship and your hearts joined forever in love. Your lives are very special; God has touched you in many ways. May his blessings rest upon you and fill all your coming days.  
Amen."

I feel Bruce squeeze my hands as we start getting excited, knowing what comes next.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, (I believe that is where Gotham City is since before it was called Gotham, they literally called it New York city) I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bruce reaches for me, picking me up by the waist when our lips touch and he swings me around, and though my dress wraps around his ankle, Alfred manages to swing it around us before Bruce has the chance to put me back on the ground. When Bruce does put me back down, he pulls away before leaning back in for a chaste kiss. Then another chaste kiss then we break apart for good, or at least for now.

He pulls me to his side and kisses my forehead as Shayera gives me my bouquet and I plaster a huge smile on my face as Clark snaps a picture of us.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." I hear the preacher announce behind us.

Yay!

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, the reception is next, will probably be a short story and then the first night as a wedding couple and you guys know what that'll mean! Lemons! And they will most likely get more and more explicit and sexy and smutty as we go since Diana will get more and more comfortable with it.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMS**


	5. Reception Fun

**A/N: I'm so sorry, it's been a hot minute since I've updated! I'm not sure exactly what I want to do in this chapter. I know some fun I want them to have and the song they will dance to, but other than that, I have no clue. BTW, I know some may not see the first dance song as the perfect "first dance" song, but I thought it suited them well. So, I will just start writing and see where that leads me.**

 **P.S. The songs mentioned in this chapter are: "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Bruce's POV~

 **July 26**

After Diana and I had gone back down the aisle, we were all ushered to another side of the lawn where Alfred, Clark, and I had all set up a platform so the girls heels wouldn't get stuck in the grass and Diana and Shayera's dresses wouldn't get dirty.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Diana hesitantly look at the grass and the train of her dress.

"Come here, Princess," She looks up at me and smiles before putting her arms around my neck and allow me to pick her up bridal style. She presses a kiss to my cheek as everyone looks back at us before continuing forward. I climb the stairs onto the platform before lowering Diana back to the ground, realizing that I am so screwed. I'm so wrapped around her finger that she will get away with everything and never go without something she wants.

"Let me get another picture of you two," Clark says, kneeling down on one knee and leaning back before raising the camera to his eye and snapping a few photos. The whole time I have my face pressed to Diana's hair with my arm wrapped around her side. Her arm is wrapped around my waist as well and a smile lights her face.

"Alright," Clark stands back up, snaps one more picture from a different angle and then he lowers the camera. Lois comes over and steels his camera before taking a quick picture of her pressing a kiss to his cheek. Clark's face reddens slightly before he chastely kisses her and takes his camera back.

"Would we like to begin the first dance?" Alfred asks. I look to Diana and she nods.

"Wanted" by Hunter Hayes starts to play and I pull Diana to me and every one takes their seats, softly chattering among themselves as Diana and I start to sway. I see out of the corner of my eye, Clark recording the dance with a video camera.

I watch Lois walk over to Clark before pulling him away from the camera to dance to the side with him. Clark's eyes will occasionally check the camera screen before turning back to Lois. I also see Shayera and John stand to dance, but I stop concentrating on them and look to the beauty dancing in my arms.

I see her staring at me. "You're always so observant, taking it all in yet not letting anyone see what you think of what it is you've observed."

"I think you're beautiful. I think that you've made me the happiest man alive. I think you're the most wonderful person to ever be. I love you," and I press a kiss to her forehead.

"You've made me so happy too," she says as she moves to wrap her arms around my neck and press her face into the crook of my neck. I move my hands to her waist as the song comes to an end.

Everyone starts clapping as another song comes on. I lead Diana to our table as Alfred comes up with a champagne glass. He taps his fork against it, getting everyone's attention. Wally quickly turns down the music as Alfred begins a toast.

"To Bruce and Diana, that they remain forever as happy and in love, even when they lock horns or are so frustrated with the other for their stubborn side." I smirk and I see Diana become confused.

"Lock horns means get in an argument," I explain before leaning away to let Alfred continue.

Diana nods, listening to the rest of Alfred's toast while intertwining our fingers.

"I look forward to all the happiness you will bring each other and I know you both will continue to grow in your love."

Alfred finishes the toast and everyone says his or her cheers, clinking glasses together.

I stand and pull away from Diana, taking an extra chair from the corner of the small platform and set it in the center.

I come back over to Diana, taking her hand and pulling her from the chair. She stands up and comes with me till I set her down on the chair that is now placed in the middle of the platform.

I get on my knees in front of Diana and watch her face turn red as she remembers what we decided to do for this. I look to Alfred who has taken out his phone to snap pictures.

I lift Diana's dress and hear someone gasp. Diana starts laughing when I tickle the back of her thighs. I then reach my hand under the chair, feeling my hand grab something rubber. I pull the dress off my head, and then look at everyone before bringing my hands out and chucking a rubber chicken at Wally.

I hear everyone start laughing as the chicken hits Wally square in the face.

Before anyone has quit laughing though, I put Diana's dress back over my head and reach under the chair once more. I feel something cotton run under my fingers. I pick up the fabric before putting a hand out and beckoning to who I want, which is Clark, but he doesn't come over until I hear Diana tell him to come over.

"Yeah, Bruce?" he asks nervously.

I pull out a pair of Grannie panties and put them in his hands before he even realizes what they are. I hear everyone crack up and I can't help laughing myself. I pull out of Diana's skirts to watch Clark's face redden before he starts laughing to, nudging my shoulder and going back over to stand by Lois.

No more fun and games, though.

This time, when I go back under the dress, I'm not reaching under the chair for more foolish stuff. I'm reaching for the lacy garter wrapped around Diana's thigh. I hear her breath slightly catch and her legs adjust to hide me partially as I bring my mouth up to the garter and take the end up the tie in my teeth and pulling, feeling the garter tighten.

I pull back, Diana moving her legs once more, and pull out of her skirts for the last time. I take the garter from my mouth just before I'm visible to everyone and hold it up victoriously.

The guests cheer and I tie the garter back together, hooking my thumb and pointer finger in the strap, pulling back, and releasing. I watch the garter soar and fall into John's lap. John stares at it before looking up wide-eyed then glancing to Shayera who is staring at it the same way.

Lois brings over Diana's bouquet as I help Diana out of the chair as I stand up. I pull a flower from the bouquet and put it at my spot before Diana turns around and throws the bouquet.

The bouquet sails through the air, landing in Shayera's lap this time. Both John and Shayera have the same reaction to the bouquet as they did the garter belt. Staring at the bunch of flowers and then at each other.

I chuckle into Diana's hair as she laughs at them.

Alfred moves aside the chair, bringing out a small table instead to replace it. He then goes into the manor only to emerge a few moments layer with the cake. He carefully makes his way across the yard.

He finally makes it to the platform, carefully climbing the steps before placing the 4-layer cake with cream icing and beautiful red icing roses and red and silver swirls on the table.

Comments are made on how well and good the cake looks as Alfred beams at it with pride.

Alfred brings Diana the knife to cut the cake and Diana leaves my side to stand by the cake. I come over, wrapping myself around her and gently putting my hand over hers as she gently cuts us each a piece of cake. We turn to each other.

"Don't you dare get cake all over my face, Bruce Wayne."

"Never Princess," I reply, smirking as I see Shayera come to stand behind Diana and I see a mischievous glint in Diana's eyes as someone steps behind me. As we go tot grab forks, we take a piece of cake in our empty hands and turn around, shoving the cake in whoever it was behind us. For me, it happened to be Clark.

I hear Wally and Diana, along with Lois, John, Helena, and J'onn, break up laughing.

Clark and Shayera both look stunned until Shayera licks some of the cake from her upper lip. "Mm, Alfred. This cake is delicious!" she exclaims, before taking a napkin from the table and removing as much cake from her face as possible. She dashes into the manor, to fix her makeup no doubt as Clark takes a napkin offered by Lois and wipes the cake off his face. He almost gets all of it when I see Lois swoop in to start "kissing" it off his face.

That's when I turn back to Diana and we properly feed each other the first bites of cake.

"This _is_ really good, Alfred," Diana compliments and I shake my head in agreement. We go back over to sit at our table. We watch the superheroes, and Lois, get in line for cake when Shayera comes back from the manor, her makeup prefect once more.

"I love you," I whisper to her as we watch our friends begin to quietly talk amongst themselves, settling into a peaceful evening.

Diana's eyes look to mine, twinkling with love and adoration. "I love you too," and she snuggles into my shoulder as we sit in peace and just watch everyone enjoy him or herself.

I can't promise this peace will last with what I have planned for Diana, though….

* * *

 **Just letting you guys know, I will actually be rewriting** **Proof Bruce is Happy** **right before I get to that story in the timeline. When the events from PBH are about to begin, so pretty much right before the 1-year anniversary, I will start rewriting PBH. I feel like I was missing a lot of the epic parts of Diana's pregnancy, that I was missing so much of what could've made the story so much better. Sorry for the shorter chapter too. Like I said at the beginning, I only knew I wanted Bruce to have a good time with pulling things from under the chair. Everything else just sort of happened as I went.**

 **Thanks!**

 **AMM**


	6. Feel Better?

**A/N: The Honeymoon, or at least the beginning of the honeymoon. The time switches were so confusing, they made my head hurt so I'm sorry if they're incorrect for any of you who actually know. There is a lemon in this chapter, though definitely not the most explicit, at least in my opinion. I would like to explain something though, and even though it's not very realistic; I think this is how I'm going to do it. I'm not going to take the time writing about condoms or birth control, you can just imagine it yourself because I'm not going to make a very big effort to include that they do use protection up until there 1 year wedding anniversary.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

 **~Diana's POV~**

 **July 26 & 27**

"Bruce, please tell me where we're going," I beg him as he takes my hand, leading me up the stairs of his private jet.

"Nope, sorry Princess," Bruce says, guiding me into a seat. He sits next to me. "I will say, though, that it's going to be a long flight so I'd get comfortable, Princess." Bruce hints.

Hmm, a long ride. We are definitely leaving the country, probably going all the way to the other side of man's world.

I lean down and brush aside the train of the red dress I put on before leaving the manor. I unstrap my heels before bringing my feet up into the seat and tucking them under me. I lean into Bruce and rest my head on his shoulder. As I ponder, I feel myself drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, I'm still snuggled into Bruce, though not the way I'd been when I fell asleep. Bruce must've moved me to the couch at the end of the plane. He was laid out and I was on top of him, resting between his legs with my head on his chest. I was comfier than I thought I'd be.

I snuggle back in and feel Bruce stir before settling back down. That's when I feel small circles being traced on my back where Bruce's hand lies. I should've known he wouldn't be asleep. Bruce doesn't fall asleep as easily as I do.

"We close?" I murmur to him.

"Halfway there, Princess. Go back to sleep," and so I do. I don't wake up till we are off the plane.

 **~Bruce's POV~**

I feel myself drift into a light sleep until I'm jostled awake and my ears pop as we descend. I guess Diana's ears pop as well as her sleeping face suddenly scrunches up and she digs her forehead into my chest. After a minute or so, she relaxes again and we land in the next twenty minutes. Instead of waking Diana, I gently rearrange her so I can pick her up bridal style. I can't help but smile to myself, bride. Diana's my bride, my wife now.

I hold her to me and grab her heels before leaving the plane. We didn't get the chance to leave Gotham until around 7:30 p.m., no one was letting us go, much to my disappointment. So now, it's around 6:30 in the morning here in Symi.

I know Diana has most likely never heard of Symi, but I discovered this place while on a business meeting and when I came to see for myself, I was definitely impressed and amazed.

I carry Diana down the stairs from the jet and approach the black Jeep waiting for us.

"Mr. Wayne," the valet who'd brought the Jeep addresses.

"I got the driving this trip, Galen," I tell him, walking to the passenger side before lightly tossing Diana's shoes into the back seat and having Galen open the passenger door so I can gently put Diana in. I thank him, pulling a $100 bill from my wallet as a tip for him. I walk to the other side of the Jeep and get in. I watch the sun slowly begin to peak over the horizon. I admire the view for a moment before starting the car.

Diana stirs until her beautiful eyes open. She tiredly glances around taking in her surroundings as we pull away from the landing strip and out onto the dirt roads that will take us to the small mansion I bought here.

Diana watches the sunrise quietly before it disappears as we enter into a gathering of trees to ascend a hill leading to the mansion.

"Where are we, Bruce?" she questions, yawning then sitting upright and putting her arms above her head to stretch.

As we clear the trees and what I think the most amazing view on the entire island reveals itself from the canopy of the trees, I answer her. "Princess," I reach over for her hand, "welcome to Symi, Greece," her hand not holding mine slowly rises to her mouth as she admires the view.

"Greece?" she asks, turning to look at me.

"I know you miss home, Princess, so I thought I'd bring you somewhere close to it," I tell her, giving a small shrug as I begin to pay closer attention to where I'm going. It must've rained recently. The dirt road has turned muddy and the curves going up the hill are getting slick.

"You brought me to Greece for our honeymoon?" she asks, disbelief in her voice. My insides go cold. Did she not want to come here? Did I just ruin the entire honeymoon because I brought us here? I knew I should've asked her instead of planning it all by myself. Damn! I mentally berate myself, my hand pulling out of Diana's grip on her lap to hold the steering wheel steady while my left elbow now rests on the window frame of the Jeep.

"Yes, I thought you'd like that," I tell her. "Now, though, I'm not so su-"

"Bruce! I love it! I can't believe you did this for me!" She grabs for my hand even though it's now on the wheel and the Jeep swerves for a second before I can get my left hand back on it.

I chance a glance at her and see her bouncing slightly in her seat. Relief floods my body. "Of course I did, Princess. I thought my observance was not lost on you," I kiss her knuckles before placing our joined hands back in her lap once more.

We finally arrive at the small mansion. I guess mansion isn't the correct term. I feel like it's more of a big house. I shut off the Jeep and get out before coming to Diana's door and opening it for her. I see her staring at the house and I turn to look as well.

That's when the little minx jumps on my back. I grab her arms as I feel her legs go around my waist. She begins to press kisses behind my ear as I carry her up the stairs to the house. At the pool, I take a right turn going up another set of stairs with an identical pair on the opposite side of the pool. I walk us towards the house and almost fall when the tip of Diana's tongue traces the back of my ear.

I hear her sinfully chuckle in my ear. I grab her legs and to keep her from torturing me any further, I take off for the house, her bouncing against my back and fighting to hold on when I burst through the glass doors. Instead of her throaty whispers, I now have her beautiful laugh filling my ear as she giggles.

I bring her to the couch and turn around before unceremoniously dropping her onto the couch. At last moment, she grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me down with her.

Where Diana changed after the reception, I did not. I remained in my tux, just lost the jacket, vest, and tie.

I, instead of landing on the couch like she does, land on the floor, and a growl emits from my throat as I turn around to her and see her trying not to laugh. I grab at her, my hands going for her ribs to tickle her. She flails around; her hands trying to pull me away, her melodic laugh filling my head and making my dizzy with love. I finally show mercy and stop, resting my hands on her ribs.

"You're evil," she tells me, trying to catch her breath.

"No, that's just payback for earlier." I tell her, my fingers now gently running back and forth on her hips.

"Earlier?" she asks.

"Yes, you kissing and licking behind my ear did not help in the slightest when a guy is trying to carry his wife up stairs." I watch Diana's eyes light up as I call her wife.

She slides to the floor, between my spread knees. I lower so I sit on my feet, still rubbing her hips.

"What else, I wonder, distracts my husband?" she quietly, seductively, asks. My heart leaps when she calls me her husband as she leans forwards, her mouth coming towards mine. Our eyes lock the second before our lips connect. Her lips are gentle on mine at first until I stop rubbing her hips. I grab her hips more forcefully as she leans up onto her knees and towers over me slightly. Her hands delve into my hair and her lips press harder against mine.

I kiss her back just as eagerly, my hands pulling her to me. She pushes me back slightly so I'm no longer on my knees. I sit with my legs sprawled out in front of me and she crawls into my lap, her legs going on either side of my waist. My hands move to splay out across her back as her hands pull at my hair.

Seconds later, her tongue is pressing against my lip, begging for entrance. I don't let her in, but instead push _my_ tongue into _her_ mouth. She gasps in surprise at my eagerness.

Out of nowhere, Diana drops her hips and presses into me. I grunt in surprise and I feel her smile against my lips. I know it's practically tradition to make love on your wedding night-even if that was technically last night-but I would wait. I would wait for forever for Diana. I would never force her to do anything that might make her uncomfortable, even if I wanted it so bad I could hardly think straight at times.

"Princess," I whisper against her lips as she grinds into me. I can't help but feel myself swell and my pants become tight as she continues her movements with her hips.

"Mmm, Bruce," she throatily whispers as she presses into me hard. I break away and groan, unable to help it. Diana nods her head at me and bites her lip as she continues.

"Oh, Hera, why does this feel so good?" she questions as she tips her head back.

"Princess," I gasp as I try to use words again. "I can make it feel even better, if you'll let me." Diana's head shoots upwards and she eagerly nods her head. I grab her to me and quickly stand up before taking her to the master bedroom.

Her legs wrap around my waist again and she finds a comfortable spot on my neck while I try and remember where the master bedroom is.

"Bruce," she begins to whisper in my ear. "Hurry up,"

Finally, I take a wild guess and open a door at the end of the hall. To my relief, it's the master bedroom. I walk to the bed before grabbing Diana's hips and tossing her on to the bed. She pushes herself up onto her elbows and stares at me, lust swirling in her eyes. She brings up a finger and points to me, beckoning me to her.

I slowly walk to the edge of the bed where she gets up on her hands and knees and crawls to me. When she reaches the edge, she goes up on just her knees and grabs for me, pulling me to her and slamming our mouths together. I grab her head, pulling her closer to me, while ramming my tongue into her mouth.

"Uh," she moans out as I tear my mouth away from her lips and trail my mouth along her jaw instead. I press open-mouthed kisses along her jaw then the column of her neck, nipping along the way then soothing my tongue over the place I nipped.

I feel her hands clawing at my shirt, trying to get it undone. I'm almost to the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet when Diana suddenly spins me around. I'm facing away from her, confused, when her hands start to creep over my shoulders. They make their way into my shirt, sliding down my chest through the top of my shirt where I'd unbuttoned some of the buttons when we were getting ready to leave.

"Princess?" I question as her lips come back up to the back of my ear from earlier. She latches onto the back of my ear and sucks, flicking her tongue and nipping. I fight to remain standing as my knees constantly threaten to buckle beneath me.

Her hands continue to rub my chest beneath my shirt, going down far enough that she flicks my nipples. My head rolls to the side unconsciously, giving her the room to torture me more behind my ear.

"Mm, if only villains knew this was all it took to get the Batman on his knees," she whispers, licking the shell of me ear.

"Close," I say before surprising her by turning around and pushing her back onto the bed. I shuck my shoes off before climbing on top of her.

"Yessss," she whispers as I begin to kiss her neck once more. She brings her fingers to the buttons of my shirt and tries to unbutton them. She only gets through 2 before she grows frustrated and rips it down the middle. I chuckle against her neck as her hands slip inside my now ruined shirt. Her hands trace along my sides before wrapping around me to dig her fingernails into my back.

"Baby," she moans into my ear. My hands trail down her body before her legs wrap around my waist and she flips us, forcing me onto my back. She sits proudly on top of me before she swipes her hair over her shoulder and reaches behind herself to grab the zipper on her dress. She slowly tugs it down. I watch the material slacken as it's undone. She looks to me expectantly after bringing her hands back in front of her to rest on my chest.

I swiftly sit up, surprising her, before my hands go behind her to the edges of her dress. That's when I feel something. It's lacy, going half way down her back, ribbons holding the lacy pieces together. "Diana?" I ask as she pulls her arms from the sleeves of her dress. That's when the bra of the white lacy lingerie is revealed. The sleeveless bra is longer in back, pushing her breasts up with a lacy see through material.

She puts her hand together behind her head, into her hair as my gaze feasts on the sight before me. That's when I flip her back over and yank the dress off of her and fling it on the ground. Her undies, or I should say the scrap of lace that claims to be keeping her covered, are revealed to my hungry eyes. I roll her onto her stomach and see the intricate ribbons keeping the bra together.

She squeals as I push my face in between her shoulder blades, kissing down her back to the ribbons. My fingers skim below the piece of lace before I take one of the ribbons in my teeth and pull my head back, undoing the bow. I then make quick work of unbinding all the ribbons. I flip her over once the ribbons are undone, gently removing the bra before tossing it on the ground next to her dress.

I gaze over her breasts, admiring them before returning my gaze to her eyes. She looks almost embarrassed as I continue to look at her.

"You said you'd make me feel better," she whispers to me when I lean back down to start kissing her again.

"Patience, Princess," I tell her, kissing her cheek, her nose, her forehead, anywhere but her lips. She grabs my jaw and drags my lips to hers. I passionately kiss her while trailing my fingers down her sides. She starts to squirm for a couple seconds when I pass her more ticklish spots before calming back down. My fingers slip beneath the sides of her panties and I begin to slowly pull them down.

I feel Diana tense under me when I've pulled her underwear completely off.

"Princess, I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before," I whisper in her ear. I pull back and see her biting her lip. "Tell me to stop now, Princess, before I do something you don't want and I'll stop. We can go downstairs and watch a movie or something, no harm, no foul," I tell her, part of me hoping she'll tell me to keep going while the other part of me wants her to tell me to stop before I ruin everything.

"I-I don't know, Bruce," she murmurs. "I don't know how to do this, I can't make you feel as good as you've already made me feel." My confident princess is suddenly gone, nowhere in sight.

"Come on, then, Princess," I take off my ruined shirt and go to slip it on her when she takes it out of my hands and throws it on the ground.

"I didn't say stop, though," she tells me, a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Tell me then, what you want me to do, Princess, and I'll do it," I promise her as I stare into her eyes. She adverts her gaze. "Princess, you make me feel things that I've never felt before just by standing, talking to Alfred or brushing your teeth before bed. You don't need to worry about a thing," I press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Then make me feel good," she repeats from earlier.

"With pleasure, Princess," I tell her, trying to get her back to focusing on us instead of her previous thoughts. I trail kisses along her neck and rub my hands down her thighs as she unconsciously spreads them and bends her legs at the knee. I lie between her legs as I continue to kiss her neck. I find the sensitive spot of her pulse point and suck for a few moments, marking her otherwise perfect skin.

She moans in my ear and grips my backside, pulling me towards her center. She pulls my hips to her and she gasps when I begin to rock into her, pushing my clothed erection into her most private area. When she starts to pull at my hips faster, I take the initiative to grind against her faster.

When I know Diana is back to being void of thoughts other then release, I trail my hands down her sides. I pull my hips away from hers and she moans at the loss. She moves her hands to press me back down against her but stops when she feels the calloused pads of my fingertips press against her clit. She gasps and halts all movement.

I look her in the eyes as I slowly press against her nub with my fingertips. I begin to press small circles against her hot flesh and she begins to press her hips up when I pull away. I move my thumb to take over rubbing circles and move my middle finger to her entrance. I find it wet, dripping onto my finger as I slowly press my finger in before pulling out. I watch as her mouth falls open and her legs open wider.

I start to pump shallowly, waiting for her to tell me she wants more before doing anything else.

"Bruce," she gasps out as I take my other, unoccupied hand and start to massage the lips of her sex, pressing them apart before back together. I rub them up and down, creating a slick friction to go along with the circles and shallow thrusting. "Hera, more, Bruce," Diana moans, arching her neck as I begin to press in deeper. "Ooh, baby, yes," she moans out, using the new endearment once more.

Finally deciding that she's ready for the next step, I start kissing down her body. I stop at her breasts, pulling one of her nipples into my mouth before nipping gently at it. Diana arches her back, forcing more of her breast into my mouth, though I'm definitely not complaining. I pull away from the one breast, switching to the other and repeating the same process. After both nipples are pebbled and red and raw, I kiss down her stomach to where my hands are. She leans up on her elbows and looks to me questioningly.

"Babe," she asks. I arch an eyebrow and a smirk comes on my face. I bring my face level with the hand drawing circles and massaging her lips. I pull that hand away before flicking my tongue against her lips.

"Hera," she moans before falling back on the bed. I continue to flick my tongue before I feel her tightening around my fingers. Eager to finally taste her, I quickly pump her and latch on to her sensitive bud, sucking eagerly in an effort to get her to cum faster.

"Come on, Princess," I rasp against her.

She moans out, her hands going to the back of my head and pressing me harder against her. I look up to her and watch her back arch and her eyes roll back into her head as my name begins to continuously escape her lips.

"Bruce," Diana screams out as she finally releases. I move my mouth and catch every drop. I growl at her when she finishes and fully collapses on the bed, looking ready to go to sleep.

"How's that for better?" I ask as I nuzzle her jaw.

"Mm," she replies, moving her head so she can kiss me. She moans, as she tastes herself on my tongue. I chuckle against her mouth as she begins to suck my tongue, eager to taste as much as she can. I pull away and she whimpers beneath me, trying to come back to my mouth.

"Want to feel the best possible pleasure?" I ask her seductively. She looks to me before nodding her head eagerly.

"Please," she whimpers.

"I have to tell you, though, Princess. It will hurt for a few minutes at first, but I'll hold still and you tell me when you're okay because then the pleasure starts," I whisper, touching our foreheads together and looking into her eyes.

"Okay," she replies quietly.

I strip out of my pants and then I check with her once more to make sure she's still okay with this. When she nods her head, I slowly begin to pull my boxers down while still keeping our gazes locked. She looks away first once my boxers are completely off. She gasps then looks to me.

"Still sure?" I ask as I slowly crawl back on the bed.

"Definitely yes, now." She says, reaching for me. I settle between her legs and she looks as my erection presses against her heat.

"You're bigger then the statues at home," she says, not thinking about what she's just said before she covers her mouth. All seriousness leaves the conversation and we both burst out laughing.

"Is that a good thing, Princess?" I ask her.

"Most certainly, yes. Now, give me the pleasure you were promising." She demands. I stiffly nod my head before beginning to slowly push myself inside her. She tenses when I take her innocence, whimpering in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I promise it will be over soon, just wait a second. It'll all go away," I whisper in her ear as I try to ignore the amazing feeling of finally being inside her, enveloped in her heat, squeezed by her tightness.

"Try moving," she whispers. And so I do. I pull out slowly before slowly pushing back in. I watch her face and see pure pleasure wash over her features. Her arms reach out across the bed and grabs handfuls of the duvet.

"Are you good, Princess?" I ask her, dying to move again, but continuing to wait for her all clear.

"Yes," she screeches. "Just don't stop moving,"

I do what she says and begin to thrust at a slow tempo, keeping it gentle for her first time, our first time together.

"Ooh, yes," she moans until it becomes to slow for her. "Harder, baby," she moans after a few minutes of the slow and gentle pace.

I push into her harder, speeding up slightly as well.

"Hera, yes," Diana moans, her hands moving to my back and she drags her nails down the expanse, causing me to hiss at the slight sting of pleasure mixing with pain. She then grabs my ass, slamming me harder against her while bringing her hips up. I'm surprised at how much and how rough she wants it.

"Come on, Bruce," she groans. "Pound me, I won't break." I lose every shred of self-control at her words and pull back before roughly slamming home again. I continue, taking her legs and wrapping them around my hips, letting myself push deeper into her.

She screams out, falling over the edge and pulling me along with her. I collapse on top of her for a second before rolling to my side. Diana and I remain joined as she throws her left leg over my hip and pulls herself closer. Though I could technically go again right now, I let Diana sleep and let sleep claim me as well since I know how tired she is, how much I've worn her out. As I drift off to sleep, I press a kiss to Diana's forehead and whisper my words of love.

I watch a small smile spread across her face and hear her murmur, "Iwuvyou," before sleep claims her. I fall asleep with my own small smile on my face with Diana still pressed against me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that worked for the first lemon in this story. It will get more explicit and crazy, trust me, but I think this worked well for Diana's first time and their first time together.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	7. Constellations

**A/N: The flower I mention is called an Anemone (like what clown fish live in). They are gorgeous purple flowers that come from the Greek word for "wildflower". According to Greek mythology, the anemone sprang from Aphrodite's tears as she mourned the death of Adonis. It's thought to bring luck and protect against evil.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Bruce's POV~

 **July 27  
**

I wake and find myself fully energized and refreshed. And completely happy. Diana is snuggled into my side, her head on my shoulder and her leg across my middle with her hand resting on my chest. I press a kiss to her forehead and a soft smile graces her lips.

Carefully, I slip out from underneath her, arranging her comfortably on the bed before slipping into a pair of boxers and some shorts. I quietly slip from the bedroom and go out to the kitchen, finding everything I'm looking for. I put the tray on the counter while I make Diana's breakfast. I set her cup under in the coffee machine, adding everything she likes in her coffee. I take the container of strawberries from the fridge and wash them off in the sink before putting them in a small bowl along with another small bowl of whipped cream. I quickly pull out everything I'd need for pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Despite the teasing that I can't cook, I can. Just not much. But I had to cook for myself while I was in college, I couldn't bring Alfred with me. Once Diana's pancakes and scrambled eggs are done, I arrange them on a plate, grabbing a stick of butter and syrup. I also grab utensils and her coffee, arranging everything on the tray before jogging out of the house, to the small patch of flowers on the side of the house. I pull a purple Greek Anemone at the base of its stem and go back in side, placing it in a vase filled with a little bit of water.

Once everything's arranged, I carefully pick up the tray and pad back down the hall to the master bedroom. I nudge the door open and walk in, setting the tray down gently on the desk before sitting on the edge of the bed. I lean over Diana and brush her hair behind her ear. I begin pressing kisses down the side of her face, then down her jaw, then her neck. I finally feel her begin to stir. "Bruce?" she asks tiredly.

"Hmm," I hum into her neck.

"What time is it? And what am I smelling?" Diana lifts her head from her pillow.

I pull away from her neck, pressing a kiss to her lips. I pull back and rest my forehead against hers. "Good evening, Mrs. Wayne," she smiles her radiant smile, eyes shining.

"Evening?" she questions as she sits up, holding the sheet to her naked chest.

"Yes, Princess. It's almost 6:30. We slept the whole afternoon. And that smell," I drag my nose along her jaw, feeling her shiver, "is your breakfast."

"Breakfast? I didn't know you could cook." I smirk into her neck.

"That's what everyone thinks but I have you all fooled."

"Then why do you have Alfred cook?" she asks as she tilts her head away from my face so I can resume kissing her.

I smile before responding in between kisses to her elegant neck. "I can cook, but he does it far better. Plus, I only know the more basic stuff." I kiss her neck once more before pulling back and standing up. Diana's eyes open as she feels me pull away and leave her side. I go to her breakfast and grab her tray, bringing to the bed. I set it over her lap before scooping up my shredded shirt from earlier and handing it to her. She slides her arms through it, releasing the sheet.

She picks up her spoon and scoops a bite of scrambled eggs into her mouth. She looks to me with eyes wide and I tilt my head, slightly confused by her reaction.

Once she's swallowed she looks to me, eyes still wide and then leans over her tray and kisses me. "You are a much better cook then I honestly thought you'd be."

I put a hand to my chest and act hurt. "Ouch, Princess. What are you trying to do? Tell me that I'm no good at anything?" She smiles before her eyes turn mischievous. I squint my eyes at her as I try to figure out what she's doing when she places the tray to the side and launches herself at me, hitting me with enough force that I fall off the bed and onto the floor. We both start laughing as we roll back and forth.

One minute, she's pinned beneath me, the next I'm beneath her. We continue to roll back and forth when Diana suddenly stands, a foot on my chest. I can see quite well up her shirt and feel myself begin to get excited.

~Diana's POV~

He's so sweet, despite how much he tries to hide it. I stand from him and place my foot on his chest to try and keep him down. Bruce looks up his shirt as I turn around, reaching for the whipped cream that he brought in with my very late breakfast. I grab the small bowl and look back down at Bruce who looks confused until he sees what I have in my hand. His eyes turn dark as I lower myself to be sitting on his stomach. I'm still bare apart from his shirt so I know he can feel the wetness pooling at my center.

"Princess," he grits out, his voice two times lower, similar to the deepness of the Batman, but more playful and seductive. I stick my finger into the cream and retract it, showing it to Bruce then dragging it along his jaw.

I set the bowl of cream to the side and lean forward, latching onto Bruce strong jaw.

"Diana," Bruce groans out, forcefully grabbing my hips. I lick the sweet cream off of his jaw before placing my finger back in the whipped topping. This time, instead of smothering it over his jaw again, I move down slightly and swirl it around one of his nipples. He gasps as the cool texture meets his heated skin. I lean back down and lick the cream off the flat disk, nipping and sucking, causing Bruce to groan out in pleasure.

"You're not playing fair," he tells me, his voice still deep and gravelly. I simply shrug and continue with my teasing, switching to his other nipple. As I begin to trail down his stomach, however, he suddenly picks me up and stands up right as I'm about to reach the waistband of his shorts. Bruce holds me to him before dashing out of the room, down the hall, and out the back door in the kitchen. He doesn't bother with steps leading off the deck, just jumps and lands gracefully in the grass. I can't help but laugh. But that laugh is cut short when I see where Bruce is taking us.

"Bruce…." I warn halfheartedly. He slows his jog as he starts to descend the steep path leading down to the beach. Once on the beach, though, he starts running again. "Bruce! No!" I shout, giggling as he runs into the water before throwing me.

"Ah!" I shout as I hit the water. The moment I'm under, I swim quickly towards him, grab his ankles and tugging. He falls, off balance, and falls underwater too.

I start laughing as we both resurface. Bruce looks to me, looking like he's waiting for the right moment to attack. He stands quietly, a small smirk on his face before he comes at me and latches around my waist again, throwing me once more into the water. The little game continues for the next few minutes. I try to keep Bruce away by splashing at him but it doesn't do anything to stop Bruce's attempts to throw me more. I jump on his back after ducking under the water. It's gotten dark enough that it's hard to see under the water. I swim up behind Bruce and leap from the water, wrapping myself around his back.

Bruce doesn't think twice before falling backwards.

"Bruce!" I shriek, laughing still. I don't let go of him, however. He resurfaces and I'm still on his back. I begin to shiver as the night chill sets in. Bruce notices and grabs my arms wrapped around his neck and starts to wade out of the water. He brings us up on the beach. He sets me down on the sand in front of a pre-prepared group of logs. Bruce lights a fire quickly, before I can even see what he does.

He comes back over to me and sits behind me, drawing me into the warmth that is Bruce. I lean back into him as we look up at the sky. The clearness reminds me of Themsyrica. I sadly can't see the stars to well in Gotham due to all the city lights so it's nice to be able to see them again. I don't realize I'm crying until Bruce bristles behind me.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He asks quietly, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I promise. This is just so beautiful," I tell him. He relaxes again. He points at the sky.

"See the four stars with five intersecting it?" he whispers quietly. I nod. "That's called Cygnus. It's a swan." He tells me. I can't see it, though.

"I don't see it. I see the stars but I don't see how you think that looks like a swan." I whisper back to him.

"Okay, the four star are the body and the five intersecting are the wings. See it now?"

I suddenly can see it, like a curtain was pulled away to reveal the full picture. I nod excitedly. "Where's another one?" I ask, no longer whispering.

Bruce chuckles. "Okay," he stops whispering as well. "The box of stars," I nod, seeing what he's talking about. "And the four lines coming away from it," I nod again. "That's Hercules. He's upside down to us. His arms are bent, the small stars supposedly making up his head and weapons in his hands. And the back lines are his legs that are supposed to look like he's running."

"I see it!" I exclaim. I never knew of the images contained in the stars. I always thought they were beautiful but now I find them even more incredible. "I never knew of all the things in the stars! I always thought they were just pretty little twinkling lights!" I tell him. Bruce pulls my hair to one side of my face and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"It's called astronomy, Princess," he says to me as I continue to glance at the stars in awe. I'm so fixated with the stars that I don't realize the fire's died down or that I'm getting cold again. Bruce puts the fire out after climbing away from me. He then sweeps me into his arms. I continue watching the stars as Bruce climbs back up to the house. I lean my head against Bruce's shoulder then my eyes are getting droopy and next thing I know, I'm sleeping peacefully in Bruce's arms and don't wake again till the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was quite short, sorry about that, but I thought it was kind of cute. It's also not hard to look up the constellations I was talking about if it was a little to confusing to follow along. Just type in Cygnus Constellation or Hercules Constellation into your search bar and then go to images and it hopefully pops up. I also would just like to state that I'm no expert with astronomy. I just find it fascinating.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	8. You Speak Greek?

**A/N: So I don't this chapter isn't to terribly long either, probably similar length to the last chapter but sometimes you just have to enjoy what's around you before moving on to your next adventure!**

 **P.S. Is it just me or do the songs,** _ **Yours If You Want It**_ **by Rascal Flatts and** _ **Just a Kiss**_ **by Lady Antebellum (If you haven't heard them, look them up) sound like something from Bruce's POV towards Diana? They were on the radio recently and I couldn't help but think of Bruce and Diana. Idk. Maybe it's just me.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

~Diana's POV~

 **July 28**

I try to roll away from the blinding light but something is pressed snuggly against my back, preventing any major movement. That's when I realize it's the sun that's blinding me, filtering in through the open curtains we must've forgotten to close and that the solid thing behind me is Bruce, still asleep. I turn my head and look at him.

He's so peaceful and innocent in his sleep-that is, when he's not having nightmares. I gently slip out of Bruce's hold but it doesn't go unnoticed. Bruce's eyes slowly open and stare up at me as I stand from the bed, momentarily stretching before going into the bathroom. I strip of Bruce's shirt that I fell asleep in last night and step into the shower.

The warm water envelopes me as I go through the process of cleaning myself. I was having expecting Bruce to come in and join me but he never comes in.

I step out and wrap myself in a fluffy towel before moving to begin getting ready for the day. I'm not sure if Bruce has anything planned, I'd be fine with staying in bed with him all day but I'm sure Bruce didn't bring us out to this gorgeous island just to lounge around in bed.

I blow dry my hair then add a little extra curl before stepping out of the room. The bed is made, the curtains are opened more and a window has been cracked open. I see a deep midnight blue sundress that appears to get longer in back, tight around my chest and stomach with light blue and lavender flowers decorating the skirt. I pick of the dress before dropping my towel and sliding into it. I admire the flowy material as I walk around the room, towards my suitcase. I open it to find a pair of sandals with a slight wedge.

I slip the shoes on when Bruce comes into the room. His hands are stuffed into the pockets of his khaki shorts. He has a pale blue button up on with the sleeves rolled just under his elbows and….flip flops?

I go towards him, not hiding my confusion for his shoe choice. "Good morning," I tell him, leaning up slightly to kiss him. I pull away before it gets to heated.

"Good morning, Princess," he replies.

"I never pinned you for a flip flop person," I tell him, following him out of the room as he turns and leaves.

"What'd you think I'd wear at a beach? Sneakers? Cowboy boots?" I chuckle, seeing his point. I continue following him as we walk past the living room, Bruce grabbing keys off the coffee table. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the house, turning to lock the door before continuing on a path only he knows at the moment.

I finally figure out where Bruce is headed when the Jeep comes into view. He leads me to the passenger side and holds open a door for me. I kiss his cheek, whispering a 'thank you' before climbing in. Bruce jogs to the driver side, starting the Jeep and backing away from the house. He turns and we go back down the road we came up yesterday. I look around at all the greenery and wild life surrounding the path. Bruce finally pulls out from under the canopy of trees and we drive past a runway for airplanes and piece together that must've been where we landed.

Bruce drives past the runway and towards the colorful buildings I would assume are the actual town of Symi. The closer we get to the town, the trees and greenery begin to lessen and the ground gets drier, almost cracked like this part of the island never gets rain.

Bruce slows as we get closer and closer to town. The houses and buildings here are so colorful, ranging from blue to yellow to orange and red. We drive past boat ports, many impressive boats floating gently in the water. People mill around, laughing, smiling, in bright colors to match the buildings.

"Do you have a boat?" I ask Bruce.

"I do and I would've had it moved here but it would've taken to long by the time I remembered all the nice places to dock."

"We'll have to stay on you boat at some point." I tell him, smiling.

"It's not big like these ones. These could fit multiple families. Mine only has three bedrooms so not nearly big enough. Just enough for Alfred and I with an extra bedroom in case we need it for something." Bruce shrugs.

He parks the jeep in a restaurant parking lot before climbing out. I climb out myself and grab Bruce's hand, thinking he's going to lead us into the restaurant but instead starts walking down the sidewalk.

For the rest of the morning, we go sightseeing. We take a small tour on a boat of some of the more popular beaches and then go and pay our respects, even though we didn't know any of the people buried there, at the Symi War Memorial. We go into little shops and we get little souvenirs. Then Bruce takes us back towards the Jeep. I put my bags inside before leading us to the restaurant we're parked in front of. I read the sign hanging over the door. Taverna O Harris.

"Their seafood is incredible," Bruce whispers as a waiter comes to seat us.

She leads us to a small booth up against the wall, placing our menus in front of us. "Γειά σου! Το όνομά μου είναι ο Geena και θα είμαι ο σερβιτόρος σας σήμερα! (Hello! My name is Geena and I will be your waiter today)" Being used to hearing English, I forget we are in Greece momentarily and am stunned to hear this woman speak Greek. I'm even more surprised when Bruce responds.

"Καλό απόγευμα, (Good afternoon)" Bruce replies.

"Τι μπορώ να σας πιάσω, (What can I get you to drink)" Bruce looks to me.

"Απλά παρακαλώ νερό, (Just water please)" I tell her.

She nods before looking at Bruce. "Θα κάνω το ίδιο, (I will do the same)"

Geena excuses herself to go get the drinks. "I didn't know you spoke Greek," I comment once we're alone.

"I know multiple languages, Princess," Bruce assures me.

"How many?"

"25/26? Something around there, possibly more. When traveling the world for, uh, personal reasons," so in other words, training to be the Batman, "I learned many languages. I hardly spoke English those two years."

I nod before turning my gaze to look at the menu. There are many things here I wouldn't mind trying. "What are you getting?" I ask Bruce when Geena comes over with our water.

"Εδώ είσαι. Είστε έτοιμος να παραγγείλετε? (Here you are. Are you ready to order?)"

"Τι θα συνιστούσατε? (What would you recommend)" Bruce asks her.

"Τα θαλασσινά σπαγγέτι με αστακό είναι καλό, τα γεμιστά καλαμάρι και το μαύρο ριζότο μας είναι πολύ καλό και αρκετά δημοφιλές. Καλό ορεκτικά είναι οι γεμιστές ντομάτες και οι πιπεριές είναι επίσης καλές και αν δεν σας αρέσουν τα θαλασσινά, το αρνί με πατάτες και ψητά κρέατα είναι πολύ καλό. (Seafood spaghetti with lobster is good, stuffed calamari and our black cuttlefish risotto is very good and quite popular. Good appetizers are stuffed tomatoes and peppers and if you do not like seafood, lamb with potatoes and roasted meat is also very good)" She suggests. Bruce looks to me and I stare back for a moment before looking to Geena.

"Θα δοκιμάσω τα θαλασσινά σπαγγέτι με αστακό, όπως συνέστησε. (I will try seafood spaghetti with lobster, as recommended)"

"Εντάξει και για σας, κύριε? (Εντάξει και για εσάς, κύριε)"

"Θα κάνω το μαύρο ρύζι σας σουπιάς και θα κάνουμε ένα ορεκτικό, τις γεμιστές ντομάτες και τις πιπεριές. (I will take your black cuttlefish risotto and we'll do an appetizer, the stuffed tomatoes and peppers)" Bruce orders. Geena nods and takes the menus.

"I guess I never realized how bilingual you are," I tell him. Bruce just shrugs and nods. Our peppers and tomatoes come and they're very good but nothing compared to the main course. The spaghetti is to die for and Bruce lets me try a bite of his risotto and it's just as good. Bruce asks if I want any dessert but I'm full so when Geena asks, Bruce kindly declines, fishing a couple fifties from his wallet and putting then on the table for the bill then handing another one to Geena before ushering me out of the restaurant.

I wrap myself around Bruce's arm and press my head to his shoulder for the short walk to the car. Bruce holds open my door and I climb in. He goes around and climbs into the drivers seat before returning to the house.

I change into a white bikini with blue designs and head out to the beach. Bruce follows me down with his computer bag, claiming he at least needs to check in. I shrug, only intending on tanning once at the small beach.

Bruce hands me a towel and I lay it on the ground. I lie down when something cold hits my back. I gasp in surprise.

"You'll burn if you don't put sunscreen on." I'd completely forgotten about putting sunscreen on. Bruce unties the back of my top and presses the lotion into my back and then down my arms, the back of my neck, and the back of my legs before retying my top. I close my eyes and lie that way for what feels like hours.

"You should probably flip over, Princess," Bruce whispers. I flip over and gasp again when cold cream meets my skin. Bruce massages the cream in once more, just on the other side of my body. He massages it on my chest, above my bikini top and then up to my shoulders. He travels down my arms then moves to my legs before backing away. Realizing I don't want to have an odd tan, I strip of my bathing suit, knowing no one is on this beach or will be on this beach except Bruce and I.

Another gasp is released into the air but this time it's not from me. I put my hand out after stripping and feel for the sunscreen. I stick out my arm in Bruce's direction. I hear rustling from his direction when the bottle is taken from me and more cold lotion is applied to my warm skin. Bruce takes his time massaging the lotion into my breasts. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss back when Bruce pulls away and goes back to his computer when it starts beeping.

"What is that, baby?" I ask him.

"There's someone trying to hack into the company. They're failing, but still causing a mess. The person just walked into a trap Lucius and I have been working on." Bruce explains. I open my eyes and see the intense concentration in his eyes and the determined set of his jaw.

"What does this trap of yours do?" I ask curiously.

"It locks the hacker into a program where they can't escape while a tracking service is running."

"And how long will that take?" I ask, an idea forming in my mind if this will take awhile.

"Could take anywhere from thirty minutes to the next 3, even 4, hours." Bruce says absentmindedly still typing away at his computer. I stand up and watch Bruce's eyes flicker towards me. He shakes his head slightly, almost like a twitch, and returns his gaze to his laptop.

"Bruce," I whisper as I come closer.

"Mm," is all he says in response.

"Bruce," I whisper again, taking his laptop away from under his still typing fingers.

"Hey-" He cuts off as I sit sideway on his lap.

"Baby, I need something and you're the only one I will allow to do it," I murmur into his ear. Bruce's eyes meet mine, a dark blue instead of the normal cobalt color.

"And what might that be, Princess?" he rasps.

"Relief," I tell him. Bruce immediately gets the message, bringing his hands to my body and trailing them down my torso. His hands slip between my legs, one separating them further, the other going straight for what I want. Bruce's hand fervently massages my more intimate area. I gasp, slightly turning away from him so I can press my back to his chest. My head goes back to his shoulder as he begins to press and rub harder.

My hips begin rubbing in them with his fingers when one is suddenly buried deep inside me. I gasp, my hand flying down to cover his and press harder. Another finger joins the mix and soon I'm riding both of Bruce's fingers. I feel myself coming closer to the edge when I rock back violently, Bruce groaning in my ear. That's when I remember he probably wouldn't mind some release either so I reluctantly pull his hand from me. I turn around, unbuttoning his shirt quickly before ripping it from his shoulders and tossing it aside to my forgotten towel. I then raise from the chair just enough for Bruce to be able to shimmy his shorts off. I remove his sunglasses from his eyes and toss them aside as well before sitting back down in his lap.

"Princess," Bruce grounds out.

"Mm," I moan back, leaning forward and kissing his jaw.

Bruce's hands go under me and lift me up just enough to be able to slide into me. I stop kissing his jaw and my forehead falls to his shoulder. My hands wrap around to the back of Bruce's neck to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck as I begin rocking back and forth.

Bruce lets out a sharp breath, his hands moving to my ribs to help me move. I quickly find that I need it faster so I begin to move quicker in Bruce's lap. He leans forward and wraps his lips around one of my breasts, making my head fall back as he perks my nipple, making it red and hard before switching to the twin and repeating the process. When he finishes with my breasts, his hands move up to cup my neck and bring me down to him for a kiss.

My tongue worms it's way into Bruce's mouth before he has the chance to do anything and we fight for dominance while are lower bodies move in sync. Bruce wraps his arms around my middle, holding me closer as our kiss ceases. I move into Bruce harder, trying to reach the edge.

Bruce suddenly stops my movements, urging me to stand up and turn around. I do when his hands grab me and yank me back onto his lap. He slips back inside me and we begin again except this time, Bruce's hand has found a comfortable spot at the apex of my thighs.

I move quicker and harder into Bruce's member and his pleasuring fingers. I lean back on Bruce; my head going to his shoulder once more except my chest is now displayed to the sunlight. Bruce's fingers leave me for a second and squeeze me tightly to him, thrusting his hips up before bringing his finger back. My hands go back into his hair as he presses kisses to my neck. I grind with his thrusting, feeling myself near the edge that I want to nosedive so badly off of.

Bruce seems to understand that, pressing harder and faster against my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I'm almost there," I whimper out and Bruce's efforts double. I'm tossed off the edge, into the abyss of pleasure. "Oh Gods!" I practically scream out. "Huh, oh," I continue moaning as Bruce continues, slowing only for a couple seconds.

Bruce brings his hand away from me and grabs tightly at my hips before moving to press into my stomach, effectively bringing him deep back inside me. I scream out again, my nerves unused to the treatment of so much pleasure just to start again.

I quickly climb off Bruce and turn back around to face him, sitting in his lap and reinserting him. Bruce moans out, obviously getting closer to the edge.

I start bouncing, no longer just rocking but bouncing on him. His hands come under and help me bounce, lifting me. Bruce's grip is rough but I don't care. I stop bouncing for a minute, sliding back and forth again, just to try and catch my breath a little before I go back to bouncing, loving the look that washes over Bruce's face at the surprise of me changing back.

Bruce moves his hands to roughly grip my hips and speed of my bouncing, his hips thrusting up harder to try and reach his own release. I'm just about to sail over the edge when I feel Bruce's release and that shoves me over the edge with him. I cling to him as he continues thrusting up into me, trying to make it last forever, slowing down as we come down from our high.

"How'd that work for release, Princess?" Bruce's asks smugly, knowing I'm to tuckered out to say anything. I hope I can work on my stamina. I want to last longer for myself and for him.

"I guess it'll have to do for now," I eventually reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bruce had gone to kissing my neck, abruptly stopping.

"Well, just that, what we just did, will have to tide me over until you get us back up to the house," I tease, my tongue flicking out to flick at his ear lobe. I feel Bruce hardening and know that I'm in for another mind-blowing round the second we get back to the house if we don't end up going at it again down here on the beach.

 **A/N: So I honestly was not originally planning on doing a lemon towards the end but oh well. I liked all the Greek at the top but before you go thinking I know Greek, I don't. Google Translate is my friend and I just copied what it said and pasted it here. Tee hee.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	9. Home Already?

**A/N: So I'm not going to make excuses about my absence but will say that writers block is a terrible thing. So is surgery. But it gives me a reason to sit around and do nothing but force myself to write. Also, I honestly can't remember the scene where Diana is in the room and Bruce just happens to show up. I can't for the life of me remember how that goes but that's probably because the drugs from the surgery haven't worn off completely yet. Oh well. We'll just go with whatever I end up putting down.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

"Wake up, Princess," I hear as something, or someone, shakes me gently. When I still don't open my eyes, I feel kisses being pressed against my cheek then forehead as the lips trail across my face before going to my neck. I offer more of my neck to the attacker but then fingers are trailing across my sides and I burst out laughing as I'm tickled mercilessly.

"Bruce!" I shriek and that's when he stops but I can feel him still leaning over me, ready to launch another attack on my ribs. I peek one eyelid open and glance up at my husband. My heart still jumps at the thought and the word. He's smirking down at me. I roll my eyes as the other one opens up.

"Morning," he greets as he leans down and presses a kiss to my lips. One of my hands thread itself in his hair but he pulls away to soon and I'm left wanting. I whimper pathetically as Bruce gets off the bed. I hear him chuckle as he walks out of the room. That's when I remember we're leaving Symi today and heading home. This past week and a half has been incredible, but short. Bruce was romantic and attentive, so sweet and caring. He showed me the side that I've always known was there but he just refuses to believe in.

Then there were all the times we were intimate. Gods, that man is so amazing in every aspect.

I eventually crawl out of bed when I smell coffee. I grab a shirt off the ground and make my way towards the kitchen where the smell is strongest. Bruce is sitting at the counter looking at his phone with a cup in his hand and another cup sitting next to him.

I approach and take the extra cup, kissing Bruce on the cheek in a silent thank you. I see his lips tip up in the corners before I make my way back to the bedroom. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower before slipping into a simple white blouse and jean capris. Then I pull my hair up into a ponytail and step into these cute white sandals I got in town a couple days ago. Bruce made sure we knew Symi like the back of our hands before we left the town for the last time, at least for now.

I double check the bathroom and the bedroom that I have everything. I check under all furniture, in the bedcovers, in the drawers, for anything. Bruce and I have gotten wild and I want to be sure. I slide my wedding ring on my finger before leaving the room with my suitcase in tow. I finish my cup of coffee and then rinse it out and clean it thoroughly before placing it back on the shelf.

Bruce is pacing outside as he talks animatedly on his phone. "No! We're pressing charges! Lucius, I know. You want to protect the kid but he tried stealing designs for-" Bruce sighs as I step out the front door as quietly as I can. Bruce still looks over his shoulder at me and tries to give me a smile but I can hear a voice on the other end speaking and the semi-smile that doesn't reach my husband's eyes disappears. "Lucius, please listen. I understand you feel hurt and you want to give this kid another chance but you've told me that this wouldn't be the first time you've caught him snooping or trying to steal something. Those plans are worth billions to some people and could cost us twice as much. We have to press charges or he's just going to try again."

Bruce sighs once more, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Lucius, I do understand. This is how I felt with Harvey. When I found out what he'd become after that accident, I was hurt, always wanting to give him a chance to fix his mistakes, to back out of whatever he was doing or about to do but when he kept making the wrong choice, I had to accept that this is what he was choosing to do and choosing to become. This is the same thing for Isaac. I'm sorry Lucius. I really am. But either you tell him the news and go to the cops to press charges or I will and you know I won't be as nice about it. Goodbye, Lucius." Bruce hangs up his phone before turning it all the way off and shoving it in his pocket.

He then turns towards me and grabs my bags, smiling at me though it still doesn't reach his eyes. "Come, Princess. We don't want to miss the plane." I follow after him, turning to look at the house once more before following Bruce down the multiple sets of steps. We eventually reach the jeep and Bruce hauls my things into the back next to his before he opens the door for me to allow me to climb in but not before pressing a kiss to my forehead. He then goes around and climbs in behind the wheel before driving away.

I reach over and trail my fingers down his arm till I reach his hand. His hand releases the wheel and takes mine, bringing my fingertips to his lips as he presses kisses against them before settling our joint hands in my lap.

My heart saddens as I see the airport up ahead. I don't feel ready to go back to normal life just yet. I still want to enjoy time with Bruce. It's honestly been kind of nice not worrying about the Justice League calling for Bruce or I and it was nice until the last day or so of no one really bothering Bruce from work.

Yesterday he found out that one of the newer employees has been trying to steal Wayne Enterprises ideas and that Lucius had been covering for him as this hadn't been his first attempt. Bruce was furious at first, more so at Lucius who hadn't told Bruce and covered for this employee instead. But after having time to cool down, Bruce called Lucius back last night to have a more calm conversation.

Lucius still seems to be trying to convince Bruce to give the worker another chance but Bruce isn't ready to budge. I wouldn't either.

We park the Jeep before climbing out, Bruce insisting on taking care of all of the baggage. He brings it all over to the workers standing around. Bruce then grabs my hand and pulls me after him up the stairs of the plane. He sits in the same seat he'd been in when we first flew here and I take my same seat, curling up against him.

"Alright, Princess. We'll be on the plane for a while again so you can go back to sleep if you'd like or-"

"I'm very content just sitting here curled up against you, Bruce. If I fall asleep, then I fall asleep. If I don't, then I don't." Bruce says nothing in response but settles back against the seat as the pilot comes over the intercom announcing takeoff and to buckle in though neither Bruce nor I do.

I eventually end up falling asleep but am rather surprised that when I wake up to the Pilot announcing that we'll be landing soon, that we've haven't been flying as long as last time and it's still light outside. I look to Bruce who is staring out the window across from us but looks down at me when I stir. He smiles softly but says nothing as we land at an airport.

I look out and see a blue, white, and red striped flag waving from the top of a building. When the pilot says we're good to exit the plane, Bruce waits for me to move away and then stands. I stand as well and stretch before slipping my sandals back on and following Bruce off the plane. I look around once outside and am even more confused. Where are we now? This isn't Gotham. A slick, silver car sits at the bottom of the staircase and people are loading the trunk with our belongings but they aren't the same bags from Symi.

"Bruce, where are we? And those aren't our bags from Symi," I whisper to him as he directs me towards the car, smirking as he opens my door but it's on the opposite side. I sit inside and watch as Bruce tips the men helping before climbing in the car himself.

"I think you'll figure out where we are soon enough, Princess," is the only response I get as Bruce squeals away from the airport. We race through the countryside before I see a large city ahead. As we get closer, I see a familiar and very popular tourist attraction. I turn towards Bruce and I watch a smile start to form on his lips.

"No way!" I shout as we draw closer. "You didn't!" I turn back to look at the now looming city. "I can't believe you brought us to Paris!" I shout.

"You didn't think our honeymoon would only be a week and a half long, did you?" He asks. I look away. "Princess, if it were up to me, our honeymoon would never end." I look to him and lean over to press a kiss to his cheek but then lean back and look around. I see people bustling by on the sidewalks and the congested traffic. I see the Eiffel Tower looming in the distance along with the shops and bakeries lining the streets. "Besides, isn't Paris supposed to be the City of Love? As cheesy as that is, I want to be here with the woman I love to celebrate our love." He leans over this time and kisses me at a stop light but then pulls away when the light turns green and someone honks behind us since Bruce didn't move immediately. He drives further into town before pulling up in front of a very familiar building.

"Look who's wanting to take a trip down memory lane?" I tease as I stare up at the building. I climb out of the car before Bruce can round the corner to help me out. I walk towards the door and then look behind me to see Bruce watching intently as he leans against the car, waiting to see what I'll do. That's when I smirk and blow him a kiss before lifting off the ground and flying up to land on the balcony to the penthouse suite. I glance down and see Bruce shake his head before grabbing our stuff and taking it inside after locking the car. I open the French doors and walk into the familiar bedroom. I glance around, smiling as I see how familiar it looks.

I hear the front door open and turn to see all of our bags sitting in the entryway but Bruce isn't there. Then I hear a soft thud of someone landing on the balcony behind me and I feel myself smile before I turn to look at who it is. I see Bruce walking into the bedroom from the balcony, staring at me like he's ready to pin me to the bed and keep me there for our whole time here. Not like I would object, though.

Before he has the chance to pin me down to the bed, however, I slip into the bathroom and quickly step out of my pants then my panties before slipping my pants back on. I waad the underwear up in my hands, my 'Officially Mrs. Wayne' underwear from the bachelor/bachelorette party and exit the bathroom. Bruce immediately looks to me as I saunter up to him. I press on his chest until his legs his the bed. He sits down and I lean down with him, kissing him passionately before pulling back.

"I need to make a quick errand," I whisper in his ear. "While I'm gone, think of these," I shove the underwear in his hands before dashing for the balcony and jumping over the side. I gently land on my feet but not before I hear Bruce growl at what I assume is the message on the underwear. I quickly take off for the lingerie store down the street and step inside, immediately seeing the section I need and going straight towards it.

I quickly buy what I want and then step out of the store, walking briskly back towards the car. I throw the bag in the back and grab the lingerie I want before ascending up to the balcony. Bruce is sitting on the bed where I left him except his shoes are kicked off and his hands are clenched tight around my underwear. I dash for the bathroom once more before he nearly catches me. I get the door closed just in time and then change as fast as I can into the bright red bra and matching underwear. I look in the mirror and take my hair from the ponytail, messing my hair up slightly before opening the door to my dear husband.

The gasp that comes from his throat when he sees me is enough to make any insecurities that were trying to sneak into the back of my mind disappear. I walk up to him, swaying my hips and grab his hands, pulling him up. My underwear falls from his hands, completely forgotten. I reach for the hem of his grey t-shirt and pull up, grateful when he puts his arms above his head to help. But then he grabs my hips and spins me away so my back is against his chest. One hand cups my left breast while the other slides down between my legs where he teasingly passes his fingers over my most sensitive spot.

He presses kisses to my shoulder before bringing his hand from between my thighs to cup my other breast. He then begins to knead them both and my hips naturally grind back against him. He brings one hand away to push a bra strap down from my shoulder then does the same on the other side before he pulls down the cups of my bra, exposing my nipples to the air. I tilt my head back to kiss him before it rolls to his shoulder as he massages and pinches my nipples.

Before I even realize it, my bra is gone and my underwear is being shoved down off my hips. Bruce presses a few more kisses to my shoulder before he spins me and shoves me back on the bed. The moment I land, he's falling down on top of me and attaching himself to my clit.

One of my legs goes over his shoulder when he grabs my hips to keep me in place. He immediately begins sucking fervently, pulling back one hand to work one finger and then another into my weeping slit. My hands find his hair and I hold on for dear life, afraid I might pass out at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

I moan loudly as his fingers pick up speed and his sucking becomes harder but all that falls out of recognition as Bruce finds that magical spot. He rubs over it forcefully and sends me headfirst into an amazing climax. "Bruce!" I moan loudly.

While I'm still coming down from my high, Bruce climbs up behind me, having lost his jeans and boxers at some point. Still to out of it, I don't really realize what he's doing when he lifts my leg and suddenly thrusts into me. I cry out again at the pleasure.

He begins thrusting, reaching around me to grab one of my breasts while he pressed more kisses to my shoulder. I lean my head back to kiss him, in a way of trying to keep myself quiet since every move he makes causes one sound or another to escape my throat. But his wild kisses don't keep any of my noise in as I become unresponsive to the kisses, my head falling back.

Bruce begins to move faster and I'm suddenly thrown off the cliff once more. I shout incoherent words as Bruce rolls us over, him going onto his back as he moves me to be on top of him. Then he lifts up my hips and begins thrusting again. My hands go behind me to rest on his chest for support as I cry out yet again. I bounce with his thrusts and try to remain conscious from the overload on my system. Right before I'm thrown into my next orgasm, Bruce pushes me up and off of him, turning me onto my back before climbing on top of me.

The moment he's back in, he's going crazy. His speed is so fast and his thrusts are so powerful I'm surprised my pelvis isn't breaking but then I feel the moment we both go over the edge. Bruce gasps and leans down, pressing his forehead to the juncture between my neck and shoulder and I scream into his ear. He continues thrusting but slows as we both start to come down. He rolls off me but I don't allow him to pull out as I climb on top of him.

"Mmmm," I moan out as we bask in the afterglow of our rather intense lovemaking. "That's a really good way to start the second part of our honeymoon."

"Absolutely," Bruce agrees. "Want me to order room service?"

"Mm, later. Not right now." I wiggle my hips a little and Bruce groans before quieting.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you more," he whispers back.

"That's not possible."

"Anything seems possible when I'm with you," he replies.

My heart jumps before I respond. "I thought you weren't into the cheesy romance stuff?" I tease.

"Ah, we're in Paris. I can let it fly here," I chuckle to his response.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that wasn't to bad. I think it actually went rather well. Oh yeah, lemon.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	10. Not An Update! An Idea!

Hey guys! So, this isn't actually an update, (sorry!) it's more like a question. So I'm a huge fan of the Arkham games, but just the first three because I don't have a console that can play Arkham Knight. Anyways, I know it wouldn't exactly be completely original content, since it would be the storylines of the games, but I think it'd be really fun to take Arkham Origins, Asylum, and City into my Bruce's Happiness series. Origins would probably happen in _Proof Bruce is Happy_ since I'd want to do it in chronological order. Then Asylum and City would take place in _What Makes Bruce Happy_ (at least at the moment). I would alter the stories of the games to fit my stories. It's basically like the thoughts of the characters, how the things happening affect the ones Bruce loves, what it's like for Bruce to spend Christmas Eve chasing assassins, or a night on Arkham Island with Joker in charge, etc. I think it'd be really cool but if no one really wants me to do it, I won't. I'll come up with something else. I just feel that this would give me the drive to keep writing because in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been writing a lot lately, simply because I'm just not feeling it. I'm not inspired to write at the moment. I feel like I don't have the drive to write despite having other things still planned out. I was thinking that this might just give me the drive to write again so I can get to writing the Arkham games into my story. Again, if you guys aren't ok with this or don't want me to do it, let me know. Or if you do want me to do it and think it's a cool idea, let me know too! You can post your opinion in the reviews or private message me. I'll keep this up as a reminder for a while so next time I post, look at the previous chapter. It's confusing, I know. So say I post chapter 5 (I know, already posted but just stick with me here). If you follow this story or me, you'll get a notification of some sort saying that I've posted chapter 5. This message will be chapter 5. When I post chapter 6, this message will be copied and pasted into chapter 6 and the new content for your entertainment will actually be chapter 5. I will replace chapter 5 with the actual content and move this message to chapter 6. I hope this makes sense…(?) Anyways, I just thought this would be a cool way to get my mojo back and who knows, it could be really fun!

Also, just wanted to say thanks for the messages asking how I was doing after my surgery I mentioned in my last chapter. I've made a smooth recovery, still sore sometimes but hey, what can you do? So thank you, I'm all better now, and yeah.

Thx!  
AMM


End file.
